Identities
by CherryxDarling
Summary: It only took one car and a week-long coma to get Cindy to change. JimmyxCindy.
1. Plans

**I hate myself for writing this. I don't know how long it's going to be, how it's going to end or anything. I just wanted to write it really bad! And I promised myself no new stories until I was finished with **_**Just What the Doctor Ordered. **_**So much for that idea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own freakin' Jimmy Neutron. I'm sick and tired of these stupid disclaimers. Seriously, I wouldn't be here if I owned it. I'd be showing my success off to my enemies, and laughing in their face. So **_**HA.**_

_**Identities**_

_**Chapter 1 - Plans**_

* * *

"So, um, how is she?" Libby tried to act casual, but it wasn't working out so well. Just ask Sheen. Earlier, in the car on the way over to the hospital, she had flipped out every time they stopped at a red light. ("WE JUST STOPPED AT ONE OF THESE! MY FRIEND COULD POSSIBLY BE DYING RIGHT NOW! AND THE LIGHT DECIDES TO CHANGE _NOW_? DOES GOD HATE ME?")

The windows of the car had been open, too.

"Are you a family member?" The nurse asked dully, staring down at her magazine and popping her gum annoyingly.

Libby's eye twitched. "Yes."

Sheen snorted and the nurse looked up at her and raised a brow, looking bored. "Is that so?"

Libby glared at her. "We're distant cousins."

The nurse-whose-name-was-Gina-because-it-said-on-her-nametag sighed and rolled her eyes. "I know you're not related to her. You can stop lying now."

Libby looked close to tears. If there hadn't been a large amount of people in the waiting room, she would have gotten on her knees and begged. This was a very desperate situation.

"So what! She's my best friend! And she could be dying! And...I need to see her! Now! Hurry quick lead the way!" Sheen put a comforting hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Your friend isn't dying." The nurse-whose-name-is-Gina stated simply, as if the situation Libby was in wasn't horrible at all.

"But her mother told me she's in a COMA!" Libby almost yelled, catching the attention of many people in the waiting room.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot let you see her. Family members only." The nurse-whose-name-is-Gina said firmly.

Sheen smiled at them and waved at a random person across the room. He was wearing dark, large sunglasses and was holding a long cane. When he didn't respond to the enthusiastic wave, Sheen frowned.

The nurse-whose-name-is-Gina stared at him blankly. Didn't he know the man was obviously blind?!

"Listen lady," Libby started lowly, leaning over the counter dangerously, making sure they were the only two who could hear the conversation. "My best friend is in a coma. I think it's only fair for you to put me and my boyfriend out of distress and just let us SEE HER. If not, I could call your manager. You don't know if I'm her distant cousin or not!"

The nurse-whose-name-is-Gina sighed, wanting to hit her head repeatedly against the desk. These two had to be the most insane people she had seen all day.

"Fine. But you leave when I say you leave, got that?"

Libby gave her a charming smile, her white teeth showing. "Got it."

* * *

"I just can't believe it."

Libby nodded understandingly at the dark-haired woman sitting in the chair next to the bed. She was more hysterical than she had been.

"Yes, it's such a tragedy." Libby sniffed.

Cindy Vortex's father groaned at his dramatic wife and Cindy's friend. He glanced at the dark-haired boy that had came in with Libby and leaned over to whisper in his ear, "You want to get outta here? There's a sports bar down the road."

Sheen's eyes widened with excitement and confusion. "Sir, your daughter is in a coma! And you want to go to a sports bar?!" He hissed.

The man shrugged. It's not like she was going to die. There wasn't much he could do sitting in a chair by her bedside, watching his distraught wife sob and cry over his daughter's body. He doubted she would wake up anytime soon, anyways.

I guess you needed your rest when you get hit by a car.

Sheen smiled. "Okay."

Before they could make a plan to escape, they was a tiny groan that emitted from the figure on the bed.

Libby and Sasha Vortex gasped, looking toward Cindy.

Bleary green eyes opened and blinked a few times before surveying the room silently.

"Cindy?" Sasha called softly.

Cindy's eyes landed on her and stared at her, looking confused.

"Oh Cindy darling! I thought you would never wake up!" Sasha embraced her daughter tightly, her tears turning into happy ones.

Libby smiled and turned to the now unhappy men behind her. "Go get a doctor!" She commanded, leaving no room for argument.

"So much for that sports bar," Cindy's father grumbled, following Sheen out of the room.

Cindy tried to pull away from the choking embrace and she felt overwhelmed. She didn't know where she was, what had happened, what day or time it was, how she got here, or...

Who all these crazy people were.

She finally broke free of the choke hold and stared at the two women in the room. "Um...who are you?"

Libby and Sasha looked at each other, mortified. Before either of them could open their mouths to say something, the white hospital door opened with a click and a doctor clad in white stepped inside.

"Hello, Cindy. I see you're finally awake." The balding man smiled at her warmly.

"What happened? Why am I here?" Cindy asked him.

"We'll get to that soon." He replied, not seeming fazed at all.

He looked to Cindy's mother. "Well, I really do hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm afraid Cindy has temporarily lost her memory."

"WHAT?!"

The doctor winced. "Don't worry, all you need to do is fill her in with what has happened in the past few months or years, and after awhile she will regain everything she knew before the accident."

"What accident?" Cindy asked, looking at everyone in the room again.

Sasha Vortex didn't know how well that would work out. For one thing, she didn't know her daughter very well. She never really had. These past few years had been very rough, because her and her husband actually hadn't talked to Cindy during that time period.

They had gotten into a fight two and a half years ago when Cindy had claimed that she was controlling her life. They hadn't really talked since.

She hadn't even known that her and Libby were still friends until Libby had shown up at the hospital earlier. She regretted letting this distance come between them.

"You..." Libby was trying to think of a complicated, sophisticated thing that had happened to her, rather than the same old getting hit by the car thing. _Boring_. "Got hit by a car." So much for that.

"I...got hit by a car. That's...not good. And who are you?" Cindy asked slowly.

Libby smiled lightly. "Libby Folfax. Your best friend."

Well, she wasn't completely lying.

Almost two years ago, Cindy and Libby started to separate a bit. Libby could tell Cindy was upset about the fight her and her parents had gotten into and Libby had _seriously_ thought at one point, Cindy went crazy. Why, do you ask?

Because she become friends with the most evil bitch the walked the Earth.

That's right. Betty Quinlan.

And while Libby knew that they were all older know, and Betty probably wasn't as bad as she was in say, 5th grade. But she was certainly not no angel. She still manipulated, cheated, lied, and sneaked through life the same way, but in a more mature way. Libby wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Libby really had tried to pull Cindy back to the light side, but eventually she had came to realize that it wasn't going to be easy to get her back once she was gone. She started partying with Betty, going out for coffee with Betty, seeing movies with Betty, walking with Betty, talking on the phone with Betty, and even taking bathroom trips with Betty.

Sure, her and Cindy still talked and did some of the things they did a few years back, but it wasn't the same. Cindy wasn't the same. Libby, knowing that getting hit with a car and losing your memory was supposed to be a bad thing, saw the bright side of things.

She was going to get her friend back.

* * *

**Ah...yes, I did find the inspiration for this story from **_**Samantha Who?**_**, the TV show. Don't bug me about it, okay? I'm really not going to copy each episode. I've actually only seen the first episode, anyways. So, please read and review! **


	2. Surprise, surprise!

**I must be insane. It's 2:28 in the morning. But it's also officially 2008! Happy New Years, everyone! **

**Disclaimer: I have no ownage over this show, or the characters. But, as a resolution, by 2009...I won't own it then either. And that's about as optimistic as it's gonna get, okay?**

_**Identities**_

_**Chapter 2 - Surprise, surprise**_

* * *

"So...what happens now?" Cindy slowly turned to face her so-called her parents as the three of them walked through the large and full hospital parking lot.

"Well, we called your boyfriend. You two share an apartment, so you will be going there tonight. Is that okay?" Sasha replied.

Cindy stared at her blankly. "Uh, I have a boyfriend?" It was weird finding out something new about herself every few minutes.

Sasha smiled. "Yes, his name is Nick. Oh, look! He's right there!" She put her arm in the air and waved.

Cindy glanced around the parking lot until her eyes fell on a tall figure walking towards them. As he got closer, she saw that he had dark hair, and he was really handsome. She was his girlfriend?

"Hello, Nick. We're so glad you came." Sasha smiled brightly and nudged her husband, who grunted in response.

"It's nothing Mrs. Vortex," Nick nodded. Cindy thought that he didn't look all that happy about being here at all. But what did she know? She had just lost her memory. "You okay?" He looked down at her, and she nodded slightly. He barely looked concerned for health at all. Was her mother crazy, or was this really her boyfriend? She didn't feel like she had any connection at all with him, _ever_.

"I'm fine, I guess." She felt even more confused.

"You know Cindy lost her memory, Nick. It would be just lovely if you could help speed up the process for her recovery." Sasha gave him a you-better-help-my-daughter-or-so-help-me-I-will-kill-you look, and she topped it off with a smile.

Nick nodded again.

"Well, take care honey," Sasha enveloped her daughter in a tight hug. "Visit us, soon, okay?"

Cindy nodded and smiled lightly as her father patted her head.

Nick gestured with his hand for her to follow him to his car, and she started to follow slowly.

Cindy had a bad feeling. This man who was supposedly her very close_boyfriend_ hadn't hugged her or even touched her at _all_ this whole time. She still had most of her logic and common sense. She had apparently been in a coma for a short period of time, and for god's sake, she had been hit by a _car._ Didn't that deserve anything? She frowned as she got into his car.

Something just didn't feel right.

* * *

"Wow, this is our _apartment_?" Cindy asked in awe.

They had a 2 bedroom, 1 and a half bathrooms, one kitchen, one dining room, one living room apartment on the third floor of a large apartment building downtown of who-knows-where. There was a nice door man who had greeted her in a friendly manner on the way up. They obviously had talked at one point. She felt so lost. She just hoped that she got all her memory back, _fast_. She didn't like this feeling at all.

"Yes." Was Nick's curt reply. Cindy sighed lightly and stared at the darkening view outside the ceiling-to-wall windows in the living room.

She moved suddenly, intent on finding the bed that was hers. She was tired enough to sleep for weeks.

"Do we share this bedroom?" Cindy called to Nick, looking at the huge, plush bed in the master bedroom. Sharing a bed with a man it felt like she had just met was sure to be a very awkward situation.

Nick sighed this time, looking torn. He looked like her something to tell her.

"Cindy, we aren't together anymore."

Cindy's jaw dropped at his blunt statement. "What?! Then why did my mom say that you were my boyfriend?!"

Nick shrugged, which made her even more angry. "I have no idea. But we broke up right before...you got hit by the car."

"Right before?!"

He nodded. "Basically, our relationship is over. You can stay here for awhile if you need to, but we both said some bad things, and I don't think it will work between us anymore."

Cindy nodded numbly. "No, that's okay."

Nick looked confused. "What's okay?"

"Uh...I'll just stay somewhere else. My parents, I guess. I mean, I wouldn't want to impose. We're not together anymore." She shrugged and grabbed her coat off the couch.

"Cindy, that's not necessary-"

"See you later!" She slammed the door shut before he could finish the sentence. If it was possible, she felt even _more_ confused.

After a slightly uncomfortable elevator ride with some neighbors who tried to talk to her, she made her way outside and saw the same doorman from before.

He smiled at her warmly and tipped his hat. "Need me to call a cab, Ms. Vortex?"

She smiled back and shook her head. "I think I got it..." She trailed off, not remembering his name.

He chuckled lightly. "The name is Michael Brown."

She nodded and put her fingers up to her lips and whistled loudly. Shortly after a yellow cab stopped in front of her on the street. "Hm...I didn't know I could do that," She muttered, more to herself than to Michael.

He laughed again. "You might find out a lot of things you don't know about yourself, Ms. Vortex."

"Call me Cindy," She replied, opening the door to a cab. She paused at processing his statement. It had a deeper meaning than she thought, and she needed to figure it out.

She started to get in the cab before a sudden thought stopped her. Looking back at Michael, she smiled sheepishly and said, "Do you know where my parents live?"

* * *

Michael really _had_ known where her parents lived. When she got there, she took a look at her surroundings. It was just a regular neighborhood, with regular houses and regular sidewalks.

She glanced at the dark house across the street and looked at the little, slightly run-down shed looking thing beside the house with interest. There was something about that. Something from the past? She wondered vaguely. Oh well. She had her life to figure that out.

She walked up her front steps and knocked on the door. She glanced at the watch she just noticed she had on and looked at the time. She couldn't believe it was already 10:30 at night.

The door flew open and she saw her mother, who had a shocked expression on her face.

"Cindy! What a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here at a time like this?" Her recent shocked expression turned into a nice smile.

"Um, well, can I stay here with you guys tonight? I feel more...comfortable here." Cindy replied slowly.

"Of course, of course! C'mon in and I will get your old bed ready!" She looked excited.

Cindy sighed. A warm bed would just be wonderful right now.

She walked into the living room, looking at photos and paintings on her way in there. She noticed two unfamiliar people, probably her parents age, sitting across from her dad on the couch. She shrank back slightly. She didn't want to meet any new people tonight.

Accidently bumping into a table and almost knocking over an expensive looking vase on it, all three people looked up at her.

The woman gasped. "Cindy! You're here! We were just talking about you," she got up and hugged her before pulling back and looking at her. "It's been awhile since we've seen you."

The man patted her on the back and smiled a goofy grin. "Yep, I told Judy here that we should pay the Vortex's a visit and we had no idea about your little accident! Still getting yourself into trouble, aren't you?"

"Yeah, and surprisingly it was without your son, Hugh." Her father, stated, some humor laced in his words.

Son? These people were obviously husband and wife. She gave them both a confused look.

"Hugh! She lost her memory! She doesn't remember us!" The woman named Judy exclaimed.

"Oh...well I didn't know that...," Hugh smiled sheepishly.

Judy smiled at her again. "We live across the street. You used to go to school with Jimmy, our son. You two used to hang out quite a bit back then!" She sighed almost dreamily.

_Used_ to hang out? How come they didn't anymore? Did they have a fight? Did they just grow apart over time?

So many questions flooded her mind and she shook her head slightly, as if to clear them. She decided to just take this simple information and digest it, without asking too many questions about it. She needed sleep as it was, no need to tire herself more.

"Uh...well, where is...Jimmy now?" She asked.

"Oh," Judy chuckled slightly. "He works at NASA, of course. But I guess you don't remember the fact he was a genius, do you?"

Cindy gaped at her. She knew a real live genius? And not to mention a genius who worked at NASA!

She scratched her head. "He...is?" Judy nodded.

"Oh, so I see you got reacquainted with Hugh and Judy Neutron, here!" Her mother's cheery voice floated through the room.

All three people nodded.

"Um, well, I'm going to go to bed," Cindy forced a smile. "I guess I might see you tomorrow...?"

Judy nodded again.

She made her way up the stairs, and she could her light, whispered conversation obviously not meant for her to hear make it to her ears:

"You're right, her personality has changed. But I'm sure things will be back to normal very soon. It's almost sad. She used to be so fiery and temperamental, especially around Jimmy. Now she seems so lost and confused." That voice was Judy.

Cindy paused on the stairs and listened harder.

"Yes, the doctor said there would probably be some personality and character changes until she regains her memory. He also said some changes could be permanent, for the better or the worse. I really don't know what is gonna happen next..."

Cindy sighed softly and started walking of the stairs again.

So she had been fiery and temperamental, especially around this Jimmy guy. But why? More and more questions.

As Cindy changed into bed clothes and crawled into the small bed she had owned as a kid she fell asleep almost immediately.

She was going to get down to the bottom of this Jimmy thing, before she really did go insane, she vowed. Something inside of her told her that he was a very important person...

* * *

**I don't really like the ending very much, but oh well. It's now 3:42 a.m. and I am going to BED. Please review. I'm a total review whore, and they inspire me to write even more. So go ahead and press that button, it won't hurt you!**

**Have a happy new year!**


	3. Best Friends Forever?

**Wow, I'm such a loser. Can you believe that I haven't updated this in like four months? I'm so sorry! I've been busy with exams and graduation and school and friends and LIFE, basically, so again, I'm sorry. Here's another chapter to make it up to you!**

**Disclaimer: Nah. No. Never. NADA.**

_**Identities**_

_**Chapter 3 - Best Friends Forever?**_

* * *

The next morning, when Cindy woke up, she didn't know where she was. The room she was in was way too bright and the _windows_ were open letting _fresh air_ inside. Can't she get some freaking peace around her?

Watch out, the old Cindy is coming back.

She stretched and sat up slowly, taking in her surroundings. She remembered coming to her parents' house, meeting her old crazy neighbors, climbing the stairs and going to sleep...

And that name. Jimmy.

She didn't remember him, only vaguely, like he was someone she had met when she was only two year old and at that age she couldn't even remember what she did in her day, let alone the people she was with.

For some reason, this man felt particurlarly important to her, for some unknown reason.

But she was going to find out.

She climbed off the too-small-for-her bed and opened the bedroom door, peering out into the hallway. It was late; probably around 11 in the morning and she could hear noises and voices downstairs. She really didn't want any confrontations with any people she used to know. She just wanted to sleep more, even thought she had slept around ten or eleven hours already. Not to mention the short little coma she was in...

Cindy went through a list of things in her head that she had learned in the past day.

She had a boyfriend, okay, make that _ex_-boyfriend, who pretty much kicked her out of their apartment.

She used to know some guy named Jimmy, who used to be her neighbor. (FIND OUT MORE ABOUT HIM.)

She had a friend, some girl named Libby that she had seen before she left the hospital.

Well, it was a pretty short list.

_DING-DONG...DING-DONG_

The sound of the chiming doorbell broke her from her thoughts and Cindy edged out of her bedroom and started down the stairs slowly.

It's now or never...

She heard footsteps and the click of the front door and more voices.

Great. Someone else was here, someone else who was going to feel oh-so sorry because of her accident and then fill her head with useless crap that she probably didn't care about before her accident. What good would it do her now?

"Good morning, Betty! I'm not sure if Cindy's awake yet, she's had such a rough night I just couldn't wake the poor girl..."

Some chick named Betty...maybe a friend?

"Uhm, mom, I'm awake now." She said almost timidly, wincing at the sound of her own voice. Even in her half-sane crapped out memory that didn't sound right.

Her mother turned around, her expression surprised and happy at the same time.

"Good morning dear! You have a friend here to see you! Do you happen to remember Betty Quinlan, at all?"

Cindy peered around her mother and stared at the woman behind her.

Dark, shoulder-length hair, dramatic red lips, piercing blue eyes, sophisticated red dress and very tall black high heels.

She was _friends_ with this lady? What the hell?

She tried to smile, feeling a little plain-jane next to her made-up "friend."

Betty smiled back, her white teeth showing brightly. "I heard everything from Sasha last night! You know, I would've visted you in the hospital, but I've been so busy with work, that I haven't had the time! But look, I brought coffee!"

Cindy nodded and smiled again, feeling a little like a robot. Was it like this all the time when she was with Betty?

You have no idea, Cindy, you have no idea.

Betty handed her a steaming styrofoam cup of coffee and she took a hesitant sip. Surprisingly, it tasted good. Not too bitter, not too sweet. Maybe this Betty chick knew more about her than she thought.

Or maybe Starbucks does.

"So, I think that's it's just a fabulous idea if we head out tonight, to a bar. You know, to jog your memory? I think it would be good for you." Betty said conversationally.

Cindy's eyebrows raised. "Uh, a bar? Do you think that's such a good idea...?"

Betty nodded fervently. "Yes, of course. We go there at least twice a week, there's no way you can go there and not remember a few important details of your life! It will be great!"

Cindy shrugged and sipped at her coffee. Obviously, she was friends with this woman, so shouldn't she know what was good for her?

"If you say so."

* * *

Betty had picked out her outfit, done her make-up, her hair, pretty much everything. Cindy was surprised she let her go to the bathroom by herself without Betty insisting what stall she use.

And the bar they went to _was_ kind of familar, in a way. It was sophisticated and sleek, not really overbearing with strobe lights and too-loud music. But for some reason, it didn't feel right. She almost had a bad feeling...

She looked around, feeling a little uncomfortable in her tiny black dress. Sure, she was getting some appreciative stares from the guys here, but she was _healing_ not looking for a _hook_-up!

Betty handed her a drink. Cindy sniffed it tentatively and took a few sips. Betty laughed at her. "Just drink it, silly! It's your favorite!"

She shrugged and took a bigger drink, actually finding that it did taste pretty good...

Just as she was taking another large drink,she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and faced the person who touched her.

Behind her, was a tall, handsome man. He wasn't one of those "tall, dark, and handsome" kind of guys, but he had blonde hair and sparkling hazel eyes. Nice looking, but she so wasn't interested.

"Hello," she said politely, sipping at her drink.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in forever." He breathed, a strange look of lust in his eyes.

Alarmed, Cindy backed away a few steps. "Do I know you?"

The man laughed. "Don't play that game, Cindy. I've missed you."

She blinked at him. "I'm sorry, I really don't know what you're talk-"

Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her away. It was Betty.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Now extremely confused, she pointed to the man. "Do I know him?"

Betty rolled her eyes. "Of _course_ you know him, silly! That's Robert, the guy you've been _hooking_ up with, for like the past three months..."

"Oh...wow. Are we like dating?" She felt like an idiot at the moment.

Betty shook her head, a slight smile on her face. "No, dear. He's _married_."

It felt like someone had poured ice cold water on her. She was hooking up with a married man?! Didn't her old self know how morally wrong that was?!

Well, she knew now...and it she was going to end it.

Just then, she heard a familar voice.

"Hey, guys!"

Betty and Cindy both turned to the side, and Cindy could hear Betty's sigh of disgust and annoyance. Cindy smiled.

"Hey. Libby, right?"

Libby smiled at her brightly. "So you remember me! That's good. How have you been doing?"

"Oh, okay I guess." She shrugged.

Libby looked around. "Should you be out in a bar in your condition...?"

Cindy was about to answer when Betty beat her to it, "Yes, actually it's perfectly _fine_, thank you. Not like it's any of _your_ business anyways!"

Cindy and Libby both frowned at Betty's rude behavior.

"Now, Cindy, I believe that you were going to talk to someone?" Betty pointed to the married man and tugged on her arm. Cindy rapidly shook her head no.

Libby grabbed hold of the other arm, tugging in the other direction. "I don't think so. Cindy, we need to talk. About the last two years. I talked to Jimmy on the phone-"

Cindy's train of thought was gone, just like that. She ignored Betty, who was still tugging on her arm, and the married man, who was still giving her lustful stares from across the room.

Libby obviously knew Jimmy, too, so she was her key to finding out the big mystery behind her past.

She had just found a new best friend, ladies and gentlemen. Meet Libby Folfax.

* * *

**Wow, I REALLY need to work on making my chapters longer. Sorry about that. Please review!**


	4. Getting Some Help

**I've been frustrated lately, mostly with myself, because I've been trying to brainstorm another story...but the well is temporarily dry, unfortunately. So instead of killing myself over something so trivial, I'm going to write another chapter. Sound good? Great.**

**Disclaimer: I already feel bad, damnit. Leave me alone!**

_**Identities**_

_**Chapter 4 - Getting Some Help**_

Betty definitely didn't look happy when Cindy told her that Libby was going to hang out with them. Cindy didn't think it was totally fair if she just ditched Betty, despite all her flaws. So now Cindy could the truth in the saying "Three's a crowd." Because she could feel the tension between Libby and Betty, and Cindy was in the middle of it.

Betty blamed Cindy's current medical condition on her sudden relapse in judgement when it came to her friends. She'd just have to try harder to help Cindy from now on. She obviously didn't know what she was doing.

Cindy was stealthily avoiding the married man who kept following her. Ducking into the bathroom at the last second, running over to the bar and hiding behind Libby, who was helping her. She knew she should talk to him and tell him that whatever they had before her accident was over, but she was too scared.

Wait, Cindy Vortex, _scared_ of a little confrontation? That never happens.

And when Cindy thought that it couldn't get any worse, jinxing herself in the process, it did.

She was successfully hiding between Betty and Libby, who were bickering again, when she spotted a familiar person in the entryway of the bar.

Nick.

Cindy groaned and slid down more in her seat.

Her two "friends" didn't notice.

"You don't have room to talk, Betty! You probably don't even know what her favorite color is!" Libby snorted.

Betty huffed angrily. "Yes, I do _so_ know her favorite color! It's pink!"

"It's blue!" Libby shouted at the same time. They started at each other and then looked expectedly at Cindy. She just shrugged.

"Actually...I don't really like either."

Betty scoffed. "Blue?! What would give you _that_ ridiculous idea?"

"Cindy told me!"

"When? Four years ago?" Betty rolled her eyes.

Libby muttered, "No. It was only three."

Cindy sighed. "Great, I've got one friend who I hang out with but doesn't know anything about me, and another girl who thinks she's my friend and knows stuff about me from like five years ago! This isn't helping me at all!"

She stalked off then, and she felt a strange sense of deja vu. Did she have a tendency to run away like had just done?

The answer is _yes_, Cindy.

Not even bothering to pay attention where she was walking, she ran into someone. Praying that it wasn't the mystery-married-man, she took a step back and apologized before attempting to run off again. A hand grabbed her wrist and turned her around. She sighed in relief when she saw who it was.

"Should you be here?" Nick asked.

"I'm doing _fine_, but thanks. Actually, I was just leaving."

Cindy was just going to turn to leave again, but then she thought of something. "Nick, do you know what my favorite color is?"

He shrugged. "Green?"

She smiled. "That sounds about right."

* * *

"So, how does it feel like to have a day off for once?" Riley asked breathlessly as he slammed the shot down on the bar.

Jimmy shrugged. "Eh, I'm kind of bored, actually. I like being at work, anyways."

Riley rolled his eyes. "You're the only one."

Jimmy smirked and just shook his head. Suddenly, he could feel the strange vibrating sensation that told him someone was calling him. Sighing, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Jimmy? How are you, dear?"

"Fine, mom. What's going on?" He worked seventy hours a week, and out of the forty-two hours that he had to spare when he wasn't sleeping or working, he was working overtime and spending time with Riley. He had lost touch with most of his friends since high school...he didn't exactly talk to Sheen or Carl much anymore. They used to try to keep up a tradition of going out to eat every week, and then every month, and then every few months, and then the tradition just stopped altogether.

Once in awhile, though, he would recieve a phone call or email from them, and he would happily respond back. Sheen was engaged to Libby, and of course he was invited to the wedding. He would do some catching up, then.

He hadn't talked to Cindy in probably over two years, and from what he had heard from Sheen, neither had Libby. He'd heard that she was living uptown with Nick and hung out with Betty Quinlan. Who _used_ to be her worst enemy. He didn't know how much she had changed (or hadn't changed, but it was obvious she had) in the past few years, and he probably wouldn't ever know.

"Not much. Have you heard what happened to Cindy?" His mother asked casually.

"No...what happened?" She was going to tell him whether he asked or not.

"She got hit by a car!" She blurted out. Jimmy's eyes widened and he turned away from Riley's ears and eyes.

"What?! Is she okay?" He hissed.

"Oh, yes, she's fine. She just has a slight case of amnesia. And I was wondering, actually, if you would give her a call or meet up with her to talk. I think it would be great for her."

"Mom...if you haven't noticed, I haven't talked to Cindy in over two years. I doubt if _my_ talking to her would help her much." Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Well, of course it would! You two were pretty good friends when you were younger! Maybe it's better if you talk to her, anyway. Since you guys lost touch and all." Judy sounded smug with her victory.

Jimmy sighed. "Yeah, mom. Maybe you're right."

"Of course, dear. I _know_ I'm right. Now hop to!" Jimmy stared at his phone. Did his own mother actually say "_hop to?"_

"Bye Jimmy!"

"Bye, mom."

Jimmy spun back around to his previous position. Riley looked at him with amusement with his eyes. "You know, you may be the big boss at work, but you sure can't stand up to your mom very well."

Jimmy glared at him. "You're _not_ helping." He growled.

Riley just grinned and shrugged.

* * *

"Nick, what went wrong with us?" Cindy asked, spinning in her chair slightly.

They had left the sophisticated, classy bar for a louder, grungier sports bar. And surprisingly, she found she liked it better.

Nick had helped her a lot; telling her her favorite color (green), favorite animal (dogs), favorite food (ice cream!), and even her job (co-editor-in-chief for _Cosmopolitan_ magazine. Yes! She even let out a little squeal with that one!), amongst other things.

Nick shrugged. "I guess the spark wasn't there anymore." He didn't exactly sound sad about it. Maybe a little nostalgic.

Cindy didn't feel sad, either. Maybe before her accident, she knew that it wouldn't have worked out. Which was good, because she didn't think she could handle a messy and emotionally-damaging break-up at the moment.

She nodded. "That's good enough for me."

He smiled.

She smiled back, looking past his shoulder momentarily. Then she did a double-take, her brows knitting together. Nick caught the look on her face and looked behind him. "What are you looking at?"

She pointed to the guy with brown hair and blue eyes, who was conversing with another guy with black hair and hazel eyes. Why did he look _so_ familiar?

"Who is that?"

Nick leaned closer, narrowing his eyes. "Um, I think that's Jimmy Neutron."

And Cindy's heart stopped in her chest.

* * *

**I hope this chapter satisfies you. I put Jimmy in here...and I tried to make it longer. I don't know if I succeeded, though. Please review! **

**And on a completely random note, I watched the music video for "Suddenly" by Ashley Tisdale and surprisingly very good! I like her **_**way **_**better than (shudders) Vanessa Ann Hudgens. She's too sweet and kind for her own good. **

**Anyways, I have to learn how to play my NEW ACOUSTIC GUITAR now. Later!**


	5. Meet Your Creator

**Woah, this was a fast update. It took me like...and hour and half at the least to write this, so make sure you review. Updates come faster that way. -smiles real big-**

**Disclaimer: ME OWNZ UR PANCAKES, NOT DIS SHOW. YEAH.**

_**Identities **_

_**Chapter 5 - Meet Your Creator**_

Cindy was caught between two tricky decisions: either go up to Jimmy and attempt to have a normal conversation despite her medical condition and the fact they hadn't talked in years; or just simply pretend she had never seen him at all and run away.

The latter was sounding very appealing right now.

Cindy didn't know why she had such a problem with talking to him all of a sudden. Isn't this what she had wanted all along? Maybe she was intimidated - he was obviously smart, handsome, powerful-looking. Or maybe she was remembering something from her past, finally, and maybe it was telling her something bad about Jimmy. Maybe she shouldn't ever talk to him.

Maybe, maybe, maybe.

"Uh, Cindy?" she was broke from her reverie when Nick waved a hand in front of her face. She looked back to him.

"Um, I'm sorry. What were you saying?" She asked.

"I just asked if you wanted to talk to Jimmy."

"NO!" Cindy said too loudly and quickly, causing Nick to look at her strangely, along with Jimmy and the guy next to him look at her, too.

She turned towards the bar, careful not to look at the three men. "I mean, no, not right now. I'm not feeling well."

Nick nodded and shrugged. "Are you ready to go home?"

Cindy nodded and started to climb off the bar stool shakily. "Yeah, um, I just have to go to the bathroom first."

He nodded again and ordered another drink. Maybe he knew something was really wrong.

She made her way through the crowd of people dancing and talking and drinking, trying to make herself seem hidden in the group of people so Jimmy wouldn't see her. When she was always to her destination, she glanced back at the bar, trying to reassure herself that, _yes_, Jimmy wasn't looking and she was almost home-free.

But, no. He wasn't sitting there, she couldn't see him at all.

And since she wasn't looking where she was going, she bumped into something. And she prayed long and hard before looking up - feeling two hands on her shoulders, keeping her steady - that it wasn't who she thought it was.

When she really did look up, she found herself looking at a pair of hazel eyes.

_No!_

The married man. Had he followed her here or something? She glanced back again, quickly, and saw that Jimmy was in his seat again, all happy and carefree. Cindy wished now, that it was Jimmy who had his hands on her shoulders, not the married man.

And yes, she still referred to him as the _married man_ - not his real name, which is Robert - because that's all that matters when it came to him. He was married, she had been stupid, the whole thing was WRONG.

"Um. Hi." Cindy stuttered.

"Cindy! I saw you leave with that guy-" He glanced toward the bar where Nick was sitting, an angry glint in his eye - "So I followed you here. _We need to talk._"

_And I need help!_ Cindy whined inside her head.

"Sorry, but I can't help you." She said stiffly, removing his hands from her shoulders with disgust. So he put them on her waist.

Cindy huffed angrily at him. "Listen, _Robert_. I don't want anything to do with you anymore! Leave me ALONE!"

Then, she kicked him - where the sun don't shine - and ran blindly through the bar. She didn't care if she was overreacting. Hell, she wish she could've of done _worse_ to that guy.

_Tonight was a _bad_ night to go out_, Cindy thought.

Feeling safer now that she was away from the horrid married man and back to the bar, she realized that Nick was nowhere to be found. Feeling very close to tears, Cindy plopped down onto a bar stool, catching the attention to the people sitting near her.

Which just so happened to be -

"Cindy?" A masculine voice said behind her.

Sitting up straigher, her eyes widening, Cindy kicked her feet to spin around in her seat, facing the person behind her.

Hello, Jimmy. Remember Cindy Vortex?

_This is the worst night EVER._

* * *

"Cindy?"

The blonde spun around in her seat, with green eyes wide and her posture stiff as a board.

It was very strange that not even an hour after his mother had called him, telling him about how Cindy had gotten hit by a car, he sees Cindy at the bar, sitting just two seats away from him.

Was this fate, or a coincidence?

"Oh, hi. Um, Jimmy." Her voice was different, which wasn't that surprising. He hadn't talked to her in years, after all.

"Hey...did you by any chance...get hit by a car?" He tried using words that wouldn't offend her, but couldn't seem to find a way to sugarcoat it.

And in response, she winced slightly. "Heh. Yeah. Unfortunately." She rolled her eyes, relaxing her posture a bit.

"And you got...amnesia?"

Cindy sighed. "Pretty much."

Jimmy couldn't help it.

He started laughing, not too loudly so it would disturb everyone else in the bar, but loud enough to make it seem like he was having a very good time.

Cindy's, who was looking at the ground, had shot her head up to glare at him in a very Cindy Vortex fashion.

"What the hell is so freaking funny?"

And that just made him laugh harder. "Oh, nothing, Vortex. It just doesn't _seem_ like you have amnesia."

She was incredulous. "What?! Are you implying that I'm faking it?!"

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "You said it, not me."

Cindy sighed. "Well, if you call amnesia not remembering where you live or what your favorite color is, then _yes_, I've lost memory, oh smart one." She mocked, glaring at him.

Jimmy sobered up slightly, but he was still smiling. "Yes, that's what I would call it. But the way you're acting now is kind of like the old Cindy."

She shrugged. The old Cindy had affairs with married men and was best friends with snobby bitches.

She wasn't sure if she _liked_ the old Cindy.

"Is that a good thing?" She asked warily.

Jimmy nodded. "Sure. You were kind of mean and loud - but hey, you spoke you're mind and it's kind of fun to argue with you. You're smart."

Cindy was shocked. She was _speechless_, actually. She was suddenly aware of how she had been acting since the accident - cautious, hesitant, almost helpless, in fact. The person Jimmy had described sure isn't what she felt like now. Smart, loud, mean. It was as if she had gone under a complete personality change. But was it _necessary_ to change?

"But...but I don't even hang _out_ with you! How do you know?!" Cindy cried.

Jimmy looked a little regretful then. "Well, I don't know who you were before the accident, but I knew you before. Before you started dating Nick, or hanging out with Betty. You changed after we graduated high school. No, we don't hang out. But I know who you were then."

"But you don't know me now." Cindy whispered, feeling like she was going to cry again.

"Cindy, I don't think _you_ even know yourself now." The smile was back.

She smiled a little at that. "That's true. But I think the only people who knew who I was is Betty and Nick. And I'm not even with Nick anymore, and I don't like Betty much. What do I do now?"

Jimmy shrugged. "Maybe it's a sign. Maybe your subconscious is telling you that you should go back to the way you were. The Cindy _I_ know."

Confused, she replied, "You really think so?"

He nodded. "Yes, I'm positive."

There was a small, thoughtful silence followed by an aggravated, "So what _now_?"

He shrugged again, which made her even more annoyed. "Not sure. But we can find out. Together."

Cindy's heart stopped at his handsome smile and pretty blue eyes. She smiled back, a little shyly at first, then growing more confident when she remembered the description Jimmy had given her of herself earlier.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

**This is SO fun to write. I hope you enjoyed. Remember to review!**


	6. You Just Hit the Jackpot

**I feel evil. I left you all with a horrible cliffhanger on **_**Reunited**_**, and now I'm updating this. But it's okay, I won't make you wait THAT much longer. Haha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm broke.**

_**Identities**_

_**Chapter 6 - You Just Hit the Jackpot**_

_**--**_

Cindy swore that she wasn't drunk.

Just because she couldn't exactly walk or see straight didn't mean she was intoxicated. Sure, she had to latch onto Jimmy's arm for dear life because she was afraid the sidewalk was going to slide out from underneath her and she was going to fall into a big black hole of doom.

And as she told Jimmy this, she couldn't stop laughing the entire time.

And Jimmy, who had drank but could obviously hold his liquor better than she could, had just rolled his eyes and laughed.

She didn't know where they were going ("THE LITTLE SIGN HAS A MAN ON IT, JIMMY!"), but she knew that if they were going to her parents' house ("Jimmy, I don't have a place to LIVE!"), she was going to to get her ass kicked. She had amnesia and just got released from the hospital about two days ago. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to be drinking.

But wait a minute, wasn't she old enough to make her own decisions? She was twenty-four years old, and that is definitely old enough to be able to do whatever she wanted. Screw the parents!

Cindy giggled again.

They had stopped, and she could feel grass and cold concrete under her feet vaguely as she tried to control her laughing. There were a few strange sounds before a strange female voice said, "Password correct. Access granted. Welcome back, Jimmy Neutron."

Cindy looked around, amazed, her eyes wide with shock. "What _was_ that?!" She whispered, as if disturbing the strange voice would bring horrible consequences.

And he just smirked at her, a strange glint in his eye.

And then, something unexpected and terrifying happened.

It was just like what Cindy had felt earlier - the ground had slipped away from under her feet and she was falling, and she couldn't even feel Jimmy anymore. What was going on?! And why did it feel _so familiar_...

And then she was done falling, it seemed, and instead of meeting cold, hard ground, she met soft arms and toned muscle.

Nice.

She looked up, meeting Jimmy's eyes, and she tried to laugh, to smile, but she couldn't. Her breath had been taken away, and it wasn't just from the trip down...

Jimmy put her down, holding onto her until she was steady again.

"Wow. That was...different. Yet, familiar." She was confusing herself.

"It's familiar because you've done it before." He was sitting in one of those huge black chairs that spin, and it looked really comfortable.

"I have?" He nodded in reply.

"Oh. That explains it. So, um. Where are we?" She looked around the area slowly.

"My lab." His calm, casual answer made her laugh.

"Your _lab_? I hope you know that the fact you have a lab makes you sound like some sort of evil, freaky genius of something..." She trailed off, deep in though. "HOLY HELL, YOU _ARE_ AN EVIL, FREAKY GENIUS!"

"Well, I'm not so sure about the evil and freaky part, but yes, I'm a genius." Jimmy answered, smiling at her.

Cindy gaped at him.

"Wow. I'm hanging out with a real-live genius." She breathed.

Jimmy burst out laughing. "You know, back when we used to hang out, that's _not_ the reaction I got from you." He continued to laugh.

She smiled, a little embarrased. "What kind of reaction did I give you?"

He smiled, and she could see a hint of sadness in his eyes. "It wasn't exactly a good one. But really, I think that you secretly liked me."

She flushed, slightly and mumbled, "Yeah, sure, that's what _you_ think." And he laughed again.

"But really, we had our moments." He shrugged. Cindy raised a brow.

"What _kind_ of moments?"

He rolled his eyes. "Leave it to you to ask." He murmured. "Well, it's kind of hard to explain. I guess you could say we had a sort of, love-hate relationship, if you will."

Her eyes widened. "No. Way."

He mocked her by widening his own eyes, nodding, looking very serious. "Yes way."

She sighed. "What changed?" But she knew the answer.

He smiled bitterly. "I told you: we graduated, you start dating Nick and hanging out with Betty. _You_ were the one who changed."

"You know, I'm starting to get the feeling you're blaming me for this whole thing." She said sharply, startling him.

He stopped what he was doing before - which happened to be spinning in his awesome chair - and looked at her warily.

"I'm not blaming you for anything, Cindy. It's true that you changed, but I've changed, too. I could've kept in contact with you, tried to change things. But I didn't." He wasn't even looking at her now.

Cindy sighed. "So we're both screwed-up losers."

Jimmy nodded solemnly. "I guess so."

--

Cindy couldn't believe what a crazy night it had been; first, she had went out with Betty, running into Married Man, running into Libby, running _away_ from Betty, Libby, and Married Man, finding Nick, leaving with Nick, seeing Jimmy, running once again into Married Man, finally talking to Jimmy, having drinking contest with Jimmy, leaving with Jimmy...

Ah, the drinking contest.

They had talked, for awhile, and then they started to order drinks and shots. Then, they had gotten into a mini competition involving several shots, a lot of people cheering them on, and an intoxicated Cindy and one amused Jimmy.

But she _had _been the one to challenge him after all...

_"Oh man, I LOVE this song! You wanna dance?" Cindy was already slightly drunk. And how did she even remember this song?_

_"No. I don't dance, sorry." Jimmy shook his head._

_She pouted. "You're such a kill-joy, you know that?" _

_He looked at her with one brow raised. "Oh, _I'm _a kill-joy?"_

_She nodded. "I bet if I challenged you to a drinking contest RIGHT now, you would refuse because you're a prude and a kill-joy." She stated matter-of-factly._

_Jimmy shook his head and Cindy nodded, smiling smugly._

_"Okay, then do it!" _

_"Do what?"_

_"Challenge me!"_

_"Oh, okay. I, CINDY VORTEX-" She started loudly, sitting up straight in her seat. She was getting attention from everyone else in the bar now. This was going to be good. "CHALLENGE JIMMY NEUTRON - THE ULTIMATE KILL-JOY - TO A DRINKING CONTEST!"_

_There were some cheers from the crowd and Jimmy turned to the bartender and said, "One round of shots for us, please." Then he turned to her, smirking. _

_"You're on."_

But he wasn't so innocent, either! It wasn't entirely her fault! If she had _known_ that he could hold his liquor well, then she wouldn't of even challenged him.

Okay, maybe she would've. But that didn't matter now.

Now, she was sitting in the very comfortable-black-chair-that-spins, feeling very happy and bubbly. She definitely wasn't sober yet. She didn't know where Jimmy went, she just saw him disappear a little bit (giving her a chance to steal his chair!) to a different area of his "lab." The thought made her giggle. Evil, freaky genius. Another giggle.

And then, she was bursting out laughing. She just couldn't hold it in anymore.

Jimmy poked his head into the room and stared at the giggling woman. "Uh, are you okay?" He asked.

Cindy shook her head no.

"Well, when you're done with your laughing fit, come in here. I want to show you something." Then he disappeared again.

Calming down a bit, she slid out of the comfortable-black-chair-that-spins and walked unsteadily out of the room. Then she gasped.

There, in front of her, was a huge glass window, one that practically covered the whole wall. It showed the dark night sky, which was full of stars. One of the panels of the window was opened, and the end of a large, black telescope was sticking through it.

Stargazing. He was going to _stargaze_ with her.

She giggled.

--

There was only one seat in front of the telescope, and Jimmy let her have it. He stood beside her, pointing out random planets and stars and constellations every once in awhile. So it wasn't _completely_ romantic, but she had a feeling that that hadn't been Jimmy's true intention anyways. It's not like they were going to end up _dating_ or anything. No way.

But when she looked up at him, and saw him just staring at the sky with this nice, thoughtful look on his face, the thought of dating him wasn't that bad. But then, she would shake her head and look away, because it was probably too late now. Any feelings that he had hinted at having for her were probably long gone by now. She didn't know for sure, but why take a gamble?

So she just put her eye to the telescope again and asked, "Have I done this before? It isn't all that familiar to me. I mean, this is really nice, but I don't ever remember-"

Cutting her off, he Jimmy replied, "Well, I put this window in during the summer when I was nineteen. At first I didn't plan on putting the telescope here, I just put the window in for the heck of it. I just got the idea for the telescope a couple years ago. So no, you've never done this before." He was still staring at the sky.

She nodded, even though he wasn't looking at her. "I thought so." She murmured.

After a small moment of silence, Cindy cleared her throat and her previous thoughts (which had been about Jimmy again - go figure) and said cheerfully, "Well, this was nice of you, anyways. Thanks for showing me this." She smiled at him.

And he smiled back, and said softly, "No problem."

Cindy could feel that something in the air had changed at that moment, because she was staring into his eyes and he was staring back, and she could feel herself moving closer to him and him doing the same...and now her eyes were slipping closed and she could his lips on hers gently-

Maybe she had been wrong about him, after all. Maybe he still _did _have feelings for her, if he ever had them in the first place, and maybe she had feelings for him. Maybe this stargazing thing _was_ supposed to be romantic. Maybe they _would_ end up dating, because she guessed that wouldn't be so much of a bad thing.

Maybe taking a gamble wouldn't be that bad, either.

--

**It it's still short, I'm sorry. But, um, please review? **

**I also want to thank all of you that have reviewed and review through every chapter, because you guys really motivate me and make me feel better about my writing. -smiles- So again, thanks and keep reviewing!**


	7. Bombshell

**Wow, you had to wait two days! I spoil you guys **_**way**_** too much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, or SYTYCD. If you know what that means, you get a cookie!**

_**Identities**_

_**Chapter 7 - Bombshell**_

_**--**_

Cindy hated the sun.

She was trying to _sleep_ (actually, trying to sleep off her hangover) and the rays of the sun was peaking through her curtains and disturbing her rest. Which made her even _more_ grumpy than she already felt.

And speaking of her curtains, which were white and practically see-through (and therefore, almost pointless), when did she get into her room? Hadn't she been in Jimmy's lab?

Sitting straight up in bed (and immediately regretting it, because she had a pounding headache), Cindy surveyed her surroundings warily. She couldn't remember anything after...they kissed.

_Damnit! I hope I didn't pass out on him, or anything..._, she thought morbidly.

Sighing, she swung her legs to the side of her bed and stumbled out of her room. The noises downstairs clearly declared that everyone else was up and moving around. Great. Did her parents ever find out if she had drank (read: gotten wasted) last night?

Either way, she was going to deny the truth!

Timidly making her way down the stairs (and focusing on _not_ falling), she tried to remember what had happened last night. After they kissed, what happened? Did she pass out? Did he take her home?

Standing unsteadily on the bottom step, she poked her head into the living room. And there he was. Sitting on the couch. Drinking coffee. _Not_ looking hungover.

Damn.

A little angry, Cindy decided that it would be best if she showered and got dressed before she saw him. But if he was waiting for her, what if he got impatient and left?

Torn, she was frozen on the bottom step, even as her mother (who was carrying a tray of snacks) walked up next to her - she was obviously on her way to the living room - and said, "Cindy, Jimmy is here! Come with me."

Powerless under her commanding tone (or just too tired to object), she meekly followed her into the living room hanging back a little. Things felt a little awkward, seeing Jimmy after they kissed. What if he didn't _want_ to be attached to anyone, and he regretted kissing her?

Wow. She was more confused than the day she left the hospital.

Looking up, Jimmy saw her standing near the couch and smiled. Putting down his mug on the coffee table in front of him, he patted the seat beside him and gestured for her to sit down. Raising one eyebrow, she sat down beside him hesitantly.

Okay, maybe she was wrong. Maybe he _didn't_ regret kissing her.

"Oh, you two are so _cute_ together. It's hard to believe you're getting married in three months!" Her mother exclaimed, sitting in a chair across from them.

Cindy smiled, and then froze. Wait, did she just say, getting _married_? To _Jimmy_? What HAPPENED last night?!

Jimmy smiled at her and put an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "We can't wait."

Stunned, Cindy glanced down at her left hand, and gaped at the shiny ring sitting on her finger.

"What's going on?! How did we - I mean, when did this _happen_?" She exclaimed, standing up.

Jimmy and her mother both looked confused. "Cindy, this happened months ago! Don't you remember?" Her mother asked, standing up and walking towards her.

"Cind, don't you remember?"

--

Cindy screamed and sat straight up, hearing a masculine groan at her actions. Breathing heavily, she looked down to see Jimmy laying next to her (fully clothed, thank heaven). They were laying on a dark blue futon...still in the lab.

_IT WAS A DREAM._

Breathing a sigh of relief, she said, "Oh, sorry. What time is it?"

Jimmy sat up next to her, looking at the watch on his wrist. He yawned, "Just two. Want me to take you home?"

She shrugged, standing from the futon slowly.

He grabbed her hand before she could get too far and asked, "You screamed. Did you have a nightmare, or something?"

Cindy nodded slightly. "Yeah."

Raising a brow, he replied, "Well, tell me about it."

She smiled, shaking her head. "Sorry. I can't remember."

--

"Are you _sure_ this is safe?"

"You've done it before." Jimmy shrugged.

Cindy glared at him, but it was so dark she wasn't sure that he could see her face. "Yes, but _certain things_ have happened since then, Neutron."

He rolled his eyes and suddenly wrapped both his arms around her waist, picking Cindy up. She squealed and struggled in his arms. "What are you doing?!" She hissed.

"Picking you up so you can get in your window, smart one."

Sighing, she reached for the safety-ladder on the side of her house. Which just happened to be right by her window. Cindy was so glad that it had been put there.

"I feel like a teenager who snuck out of my house." She whispered.

"I bet you do. I mean, you're drunk and all." Jimmy replied.

Cindy giggled and lost her hold on the ladder, sliding down and falling into his arms again. "Yeah, you're definitely drunk, you crazy teenager." That just made her laugh harder.

After a few moments, she controlled her laughter and reached for the ladder again. "Wait," Jimmy stopped her.

She looked up at him. "What is it?"

"Oh, not much." Then, he leaned down and kissed her again, making her lose her hold on the ladder completely and falling back into his bridal-style hold. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and his grip on her tightened slightly.

He didn't pull back until she was completely out of breath and seeing stars. She smiled up at him and he kissed her forehead. Then he lifted her up and she grabbed the side of the ladder, pulling herself out of his hold and climbing up it.

"I hope your window isn't locked," Jimmy commented when she was almost all the way up.

"If it is...then I'm screwed." Still holding onto the ladder with one hand, she opened her window with the other. "Well, it's not locked."

"Oh, dang." She looked down at him and saw him smirking. She stuck her tongue out at him and giggled.

With great struggle (but only because she was drunk), she climbed onto her windowsill and dropped her legs onto her floor, and when she was jumping off her windowsill and onto the hardwood floor of her childhood bedroom, she twisted her ankle (but she didn't break it, thank god) and fell right on her ass (with a loud _thud_) and in turn, she burst into another laughing fit.

Through the open window, she heard Jimmy talking, "Cindy? What happened? Are you okay?"

She scrambled to stand up, and poked her head out the window. "Yeah, I'm great. Um, goodnight?"

He laughed. "Goodnight, Cindy. Sweet dreams."

And Cindy couldn't help but flinch. She didn't think that any dreams _she_ had would be sweet.

--

The next day, Cindy was stunned that when her doorbell rang (and this time, she had been awake; she had showered, she was dressed, _and_ she had already had her coffee!), it wasn't Betty.

It was Libby.

"Hey, girl! How are you? I'm _so_ sorry about last night, you know. Betty and I just don't get along. I shouldn't have started a fight with her, but she's so INFURIATING-"

Cindy held a hand up. "It's okay. I'm not sure if I'm going to hang out with Betty that much longer."

Libby's face immediately brightened. "Really?! I mean, I don't want to intrude. If you want to be her friend then-"

Cindy put her _other_ hand up. "No, really. And...I know how reverse psychology works, Libby. And it doesn't work on me." She smirked.

Libby sighed happily and reached forward, hugging her tightly. "Oh, it's been so long! It's so bad that it takes a car accident for us to be friends again."

Cindy's smile disappeared from her face. She pulled away from the hug. "Yeah, about that...um, what happened?"

She had a bad feeling that whatever reason her and Libby had had their falling out had something to do with Betty and/or Nick.

Libby looked uneasy. "Well, it's kind of hard to describe. I mean, after graduation you kind of did some bad things."

Confused, Cindy cocked her head. "What kind of bad things?"

Libby ran a hand through her hair. "Um, well, you started...uh, sleeping around."

Cindy's jaw dropped. "_What_?"

Libby looked scared. "But it's okay! Because you started dating Nick and stopped doing that. But then..."

With a fierce look, she urged her on, "_Then_?"

"You...you became like, best friends with Betty. And you started...you started doing drugs."

At that, Cindy grabbed Libby's hand and opened her front door, "Mother! I'm leaving!"

Libby was bewildered. "Where are we going?"

Pulling her through the door and then slamming it shut, Cindy led her down the street. Stopping on the sidewalk, she took a deep breath. "DRUGS?!"

Libby jumped and yelped a little. "Calm down! It's not like you did _hard_ drugs or anything, I think you just smoked pot on occasions..."

Cindy sat down right on the sidewalk, burying her head in her hands. "You _think_? How do you know all this anyways?" Her voice was muffled.

"I tried to talk you out of it. I still wanted to be your friend, but you just...well, in my opinion, I think Betty brainwashed you." Libby nodded firmly.

"_Brainwashed_ me?"

"She's a very manipulative person, Cindy!" Libby said defensively.

"I don't doubt that." Cindy grumbled. She moaned in misery. "Why didn't Jimmy tell me this last night?" She could feel the Tylenol wearing off and her headache coming back.

"Jimmy? Wait, did you talk to him?"

"We did more than just talk." Cindy muttered.

Libby gaped at her, her eyes wide. "What happened?" She didn't sound excited. Anxious, sort of nervous. Both weren't good emotions...

"Um. We kissed." Cindy blushed and avoided Libby's gaze.

Libby was silent for a long moment. Then she shook her head sadly. Cindy, even more confused, narrowed her eyes. "What? What's wrong with that?"

Libby sighed. "I...don't want to be the bearer of bad news, Cindy, but..."

Cindy rolled her eyes and sighed. She may not remember Libby much, but she knew enough now that Libby was somewhat of a drama queen. "But what?"

Libby took a deep breath before replying:

"Cindy, Jimmy has a girlfriend."

--

**Don't hate me! -hides- REVIEW.**


	8. Love Triangles are always fun

**I've been busy playing my guitar. Anyways, MY GIFT TO MY BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS! **

**Disclaimer: no own. **

_**Identities**_

_**Chapter 8 - Love Triangles (are always fun)**_

_**--**_

"HOLD ON A SECOND. A _girlfriend_? THAT MAN-WHORE!" Cindy's face was red (but Libby wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment) and she stood up quickly from the sidewalk, looking absolutely furious.

Maybe Libby shouldn't have said anything at all.

But then again, it's not like she could let Jimmy take advantage of Cindy's vulnerable state. And speaking of Jimmy being a complete asshole, why did he do that to her anyway? That didn't sound like him. Libby had always thought Cindy and Jimmy could have been a very cute and happy couple. She thought they _would_ have gotten together, but she lost all hope whenever Cindy started dating Nick, and Jimmy started dating...Charlotte.

Charlotte Donaldson was _almost_a copycat Cindy Vortex, but worse. Blonde, beautiful, tall. She was richer and meaner, though. She looked down on anyone who wasn't as rich or as A-List popular as she was. She was definitely a lot dumber (and she couldn't believe Jimmy was dating an idiot like her!) than Cindy and _a lot_ more prissy. Daddy's-little-girl, spoiled, pretended she was a Playboy Bunny.

Okay, so she wasn't really like Cindy.

Jimmy and Charlotte had been together for about two years now, and Libby could barely believe that had even lasted that long. They were always fighting, because Charlotte never knew when to shut her big fat mouth. Jimmy was always getting annoyed with her (and it was evident to everyone except for, surprise surprise, _Charlotte_ herself!) and complaining that she was so unbearable and that they were going break up.

Maybe Jimmy was just a procrastinator. Or maybe he was scared of Charlotte's reaction. And Libby couldn't blame him for THAT.

But she still couldn't believe he had _done_ such a thing! Nobody deserved to be cheated on, no matter how stupid or mean they were. And poor Cindy had no clue anything wrong had happened.

Ignorance really is bliss, apparently.

Libby winced. "Um, I'm sorry, Cindy. I really, _really_ don't know why he would do such a thing, but I think you need to calm down-"

"CALM DOWN?! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?! I'M GOING OVER TO HIS HOUSE AND GIVING HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND!" Cindy started to walk in the opposite direction of Jimmy's house, obviously forgetting where he even lived.

Libby grabbed her arm. "No! You can't! I think you just need to _not_ talk to him for a little while...and just wait until you are...calmer." She couldn't even think of another word, and she prayed that Cindy wouldn't freak out again.

Cindy's anger seemed to melt away, slowly (at least for the moment) at that comment. She sighed, running a hand through her now-messy hair. "Why would he _do_ that?" She looked so pained and confused, Libby felt even more angry at Jimmy.

She was _definitely_ going to have a talk with that boy.

--

In a time of need, Jimmy never tried to make it a habit to call Sheen.

But he was confused, he didn't know what to do, and he was out of options. So he did it anyway.

After a few rings, Sheen picked up sleepily. "What do ya want?"

Jimmy sighed. "It's me, Sheen. I have a problem."

He could hear a few strange background noises, including the water running and then a small _crash_. "Damnit! That was my favorite vase!"

Jimmy rubbed his temple slowly, his eyes closing. "Sheen, I said _I have a problem_."

Sheen groaned. "What is it now, Charlotte again? You know, I _told_ you I don't like that chick, so just end it already, man!"

"No, it's not about Charlotte. At least, not really...it's about Cindy."

Sheen immediately sounded more awake. "Cindy?" He asked eagerly. "Got a thing with her, now? 'Atta boy!"

Jimmy took a few deep breaths. "Not exactly. It's just that...well, yes, I kissed her. More than once. But I'm still with Charlotte!"

Sheen made a 'hmm'-ing noise and replied calmly and wisely, "That is a problem. But, I do not have experience for this particular problem." Jimmy rolled his eyes. "However, I do know the female race very well to know that you just follow your heart. And when I say that, I mean dump Charlotte and get with Cindy. Because Charlotte is an annoying banshee."

"Sheen, that doesn't help me at all!" Jimmy said, frustrated.

"Well, it should! I'm always right!"

Jimmy groaned. "Cindy has amnesia."

"Oh yeah, Libby told me about that. And Libby was going to take her around town to help her memory or something. You should find her and talk to her!" Sheen exclaimed.

"If I know Cindy, then she doesn't want to talk to me." Jimmy felt trapped, now. Was he ever going to find his way out of this problem?

Sheen sighed dramatically. "She has _amnesia_, dude. She _isn't_ the Cindy you know anymore. Take advantage of it while you can!"

Unfortunately, Jimmy already had.

--

Downtown, Libby had taken Cindy to some sort of ice cream shoppe. Libby had told her the name, but she couldn't remember at the moment. And actually, she really didn't care, either.

What she _did_ care about was the fact that Jimmy had the gall to kiss her even when he had a girlfriend. She could take rejection. He should have _told_ her. He took _advantage_ of her. She wanted to scream at him, but she also didn't want to face him. So now, she had made her decision about this whole stupid freaking situation.

She was going to avoid him.

Yep, she wasn't even going to TALK to him. She decided that it would be so much easier to run away from him rather than face him and be even more embarrassed. This was all his fault, anyway.

"Oh. My. Gosh. I can't _believe _this." Libby breathed, staring at the entrance. Her eyes were wide.

Cindy was almost afraid to look. She glanced at the door, wincing and looking away when she did.

_Jimmy_ and his _girlfriend_. "Do you believe in coincidences?" Libby whispered.

Cindy groaned and tried to sneakily slide out of the booth (their usual, good ole days booth, Libby had told her) without Libby stopping her. "I do now."

"Remember what I said about avoiding him?" Libby asked.

Cindy was _so_ close from getting out of the booth...just a little bit more..."Yeah."

"Well, it's too late for that."

Jimmy was now at their booth, his annoyed-looking girlfriend standing behind him, clutching his hand. Cindy could have gagged if she really didn't think that she would have lost her breakfast. A hangover was better than _this_.

"Hey, Cindy, Libby." Jimmy nodded towards them, glancing back to Miss Priss behind him. "Cindy, this is Charlotte, my, um..."

"I'm his girlfriend." Charlotte sneered at her.

Cindy put on her best fake smile (something that she found she was good at) and nodded. "Nice to meet you." She lied easily (yet another thing she was good at).

She glanced at Libby, finally standing up fully from the booth. "Well, this was _fun_ and all, but I have to go. Bye Libby, Jimmy." Cindy's cheerful voice faltered a bit when she spoke his name. "Again, nice to meet you, Charlotte." Lie, lie, lie.

She stalked off, leaving Jimmy feeling guilty, Libby angry, and Charlotte annoyed.

She was just finding out her talents at the most _random_ times.

--

Jimmy didn't know why he did it.

All the old feelings that Jimmy had felt for Cindy all through grade school and high school had resurfaced when she was in his lab, looking all innocent. He had forgotton all about Charlotte, and focused completely on Cindy. And he knew that cheating was bad, but at least he hadn't _slept_ with her, or anything. It was just a (few) kiss(es). She had been drunk.

And he'd had a relapse in judgement.

Right?

But he couldn't help but wonder why it had felt so much better kissing Cindy than he had ever felt when kissing Charlotte. He was pretty sure he had even _loved_ Charlotte, even though she certainly did get on his nerves most of the time. And he _did_ always say he was going to break up with Charlotte, he just never found the right time.

And now he was most definitely sure that Cindy was pissed at him. He really hadn't meant to make it seem like he was taking advantage of her amnesia, because he really wasn't. He had just gotten so caught up in his feelings, and now he was confused and angry with himself.

But wasn't that how he used to feel around he so many years ago? Confused, flustered, competitive, happy, and all that the same time. When he was younger (read: before Cindy changed) he'd always thought that him and Cindy would date, and maybe even get married. It was felt _right_. But things, of course, had changed, and now he was feeling the same way he had years ago.

Like he was _in love _with Cindy Vortex. All over again.

But yet, he wasn't so sure that he had ever stopped.

--

**I hoped you liked it! Review, peoples.**


	9. Grudge

**I'm on a roll. New laptop, Microsoft Works Word Processor. Ever used it? I EFFING LOVE IT, MOFOS.**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own this laptop. It's rented. But this is my story. So BACK OFF.**

_**Identities**_

_**Chapter 9 - Grudge**_

_**--**_

Cindy didn't know why she came back, but she wish she hadn't.

She felt like all the people she disliked or didn't want to talk to were stalking her or something. She thought that maybe if she went to that grungy sports bar she was at last night, she would be able to have some peace and quiet.

Now she just thought it was a crazy and stupid idea.

She had seen Married Man, Nick, _and _Jimmy there last night, but then again she supposed it would be kind of strange if she saw any of them again, at the same time she was there.

And speaking of time, it was only about two in the afternoon, on a Wednesday, so the only people that happened to be in there were the extreme alcoholics and bored old men who really went there to watch sports games. She got quite a few stares, being the only female in the bar.

She was sitting on the same barstool as last night, spinning around in it a little. Coming here was a bad idea, but where else could she go? Not to her house - she didn't want to risk seeing Jimmy and his whore-skank of a girlfriend, _Charlotte_.

Not a chance.

Maybe Cindy had deluded herself, after all. Maybe Jimmy wasn't the kind of person she thought he was, and he really didn't care about her or what had happened. Maybe he had taken advantage of her on purpose. That _had_ to be it. She was in _denial_. She was drinking and grieving in a stupid bar for nothing!

And she had believed all of his crap, too! All that stuff about how she had "changed" and things were just oh-so different since high school. He had convinced her that Betty and Nick were evil, mean people, and even though he hadn't said it out loud, she knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to "change her back." He was trying to _fix_ her.

Cindy slammed her now empty glass onto the bar, startling the bartender and a few people sitting a few feet away from her.

She didn't need fixing, especially from him.

Because she won't broken.

--

"You're screwed. Plain and simple, just like that. S-C-R-E-W-E-D. _Screwed_."

"Yes, Sheen. I get it. I _know_." Jimmy sighed. They were sitting in his lab, sans Charlotte, Libby, Cindy or any other female that would complicate the situation, just like girls do.

"Okay, well, tell me this: does Charlotte know about your infidelity?" Sheen smirked at him.

Jimmy just shook his head. "I haven't told her, she hasn't figured it out."

Sheen snorted with amusement. "Dude, at that rate, Charlotte will _never_ know. You expect her to find that out by herself?"

Jimmy glared at him. "Can you be serious, for once? Please?"

Sheen's smirk disappeared instantly. "Yeah, I _could_."

Jimmy cracked a small smile. "So, since you're the one who knows everything about the female race, what do you propose I do?"

Sheen sighed deeply, putting a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "I _believe _I told you this _before_. DUMP CHARLOTTE. DATE CINDY. DUH."

"You say that like it's so _simple_." Jimmy was starting to get frustrated now.

"That's because it IS that simple, man! If you don't love Charlotte, why be with her? She can find a new boyfriend by next week, trust me. Cindy…she might not be there forever, you know?" Jimmy's eyes widened. Sheen was _right_, for once.

He nodded. "Okay. But you do realize I've been dating Charlotte for two years, right? I can't just say, 'Hey, it's been fun. I want to be with someone else now, so have a nice life.' I can't do that, Sheen."

Sheen smiled. It was a I-have-an-evil-plan kind of smile. "You don't have to."

Jimmy rolled his eyes at Sheen's lame attempt at trying to be mysterious and smart. "Okay, _genius_. What _do_ I do then?"

Sheen leaned forward in his seat excitedly. "You make _her_ break-up with _you_."

Jimmy's brows drew together. "How do I do that?"

Sheen sighed as if he were talking to a five-year-old. "Listen, think about all the things Charlotte likes about you."

Jimmy looked thoughtful. "Well, she says she likes my eyes-"

"No, not that kind of stuff! Like, personality-wise."

Jimmy blinked at Sheen. "Charlotte, and personality. Hmm…what a great mix, Sheen."

Sheen laughed despite himself. "Okay, you're right. But, um…does she think you're polite? Or nice? Good-kisser?"

"So, you want me to be rude, mean, and…a bad-kisser?" Jimmy couldn't believe what he was even saying.

Sheen shrugged. "Whatever it takes, I guess. You love Cindy, right?"

"Yes." Was Jimmy's instant reply. He winced right afterwards at Sheen's grin. "Well, what I meant to say-"

"Don't try to cover it up, dude. I know you love her. So, you're going to have to develop this plan further. After Charlotte breaks up with you, you need to figure out how you're going to win Cindy over." Sheen smirked slyly. "Or, I guess it doesn't matter. You already kissed her-"

Jimmy sighed, angry with himself all of a sudden. "Well, she's mad at me."

Sheen's eyes widened. "Does she know about Charlotte?"

Jimmy nodded. "_Libby_ told her."

Sheen laughed nervously. "Ah, that soon-to-be-wifey of mine. WOMEN. You can't live with them, you live without them!"

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Knowing Cindy, she'll never forgive me for that." He muttered bitterly.

"I thought you said she changed. She _does _have amnesia, after all…"

Jimmy let out a dark laugh. "Whether she's changed, or has amnesia, it doesn't matter. She's still Cindy Vortex. She can hold a grudge."

--

"Cindy, I warned you about this. I always knew that Jimmy had somewhat of a cruel streak in him." Betty let out a small, friendly laugh. "You know fought so much back in grade school and junior high."

Cindy didn't want to listen to Betty talk about the past, about how things used to be. She had heard enough of that from Jimmy. When he told her, it had sounded nostalgic and Cindy felt almost sad when he told her. Now she felt annoyed and pissed off. Well, even more than she was earlier.

When Cindy was slowly walking home, feeling confused, angry, and a little intoxicated when Betty found her. She looked so high-fashion that Cindy felt self-conscious about her own looks; she had on a skirt, a nice blouse, and high heels, while Cindy just had on jeans and a tank-top/cardigan combo with sneakers.

Cindy had a feeling that Betty was the kind of friend you went to when you wanted "in"; access to the best bars, parties, and guys. You could have your ultimate fifteen minutes of fame when you were with her. You got noticed.

Was she friends with her because she was that shallow? Or was Betty really that evil and manipulative?

Now they were walking down the street, towards the sophisticated bar she had been in last night. Betty's arm was locked with hers, and she was walking with her head held high and her back straight. She looked down on anyone who didn't look worthy enough of her attention.

Wow, Cindy must be _so_ special.

It was all a weird blur as they stepped into the bar, feeling dizzy and disorientated. She could vaguely feel Betty press a brightly colored alcoholic drink into her hand and she could barely feel it sliding down her throat. She could feel herself fake-smile at Married Man, who was now leading her out of the bar and into a nice, sleek SUV parked by the sidewalk.

And the whole time she was trying to tell herself, that _yes_, this is who she was. She was going by what Jimmy and Libby told her, after all.

She slept around (with married men), did drugs, and hung out with evil, manipulative people.

This is who she was.

--

**I like this chapter. Review!**


	10. Phase I: Don't Be Yourself

Poll status; One vote for_Identities_, two votes for _the perfect man_. Better get your votes in soon!

_Warning; this chapter has some mature content. Mostly just the mention of sex. But no actual sex. Mwuahaha._

_**Identities**_

_**Chapter 10 - Phase I: Don't Be Yourself**_

_**--**_

"You're meeting Charlotte for dinner tonight, you have to act rude, mean, and very un-Jimmy like if you want her to break up with you. Be stingy with your money, that's a total deal-breaker for girls like her!" Sheen advised Jimmy, standing behind him as Jimmy stared into the full body-length mirror in his old room at his parents' house.

"Rude, mean, stingy. Got it." Jimmy nodded.

Sheen nodded back in approval. "And when in doubt, think about Cindy. Eyes on the prize."

Jimmy sighed and turned around to face him. "I really don't want to say this, but that's some of the best advice I've heard, _ever_."

Sheen beamed. "Oh, you know what they say…" He trailed off.

Jimmy raised a brow at him. "No, what do they say?"

Sheen shrugged. "I don't know, I just thought that would fit in the moment, you know?"

Jimmy laughed. "Yeah, okay. So, what are you doing to do while I'm on my date with Charlotte?"

"Well, I might go down to that new store downtown. They sell _tons_ of Ultralord stuff! Even the vintage, rare, and limited-time only items." He sounded excited. They made their way down the stairs, and Jimmy could hear his parents talking in the kitchen, and it sounded like…

"Oh, you can come over anytime. Bring Cindy sometime with you, too. She's such a sweet girl." Judy Neutron was saying as she lead Mr. and Mrs. Vortex to the front door, Mrs. Vortex carrying a plate with foil over it. Probably pie.

Jimmy hesitated on the steps, causing Sheen to bump into him. "Hey, move, man!"

The loud noise made the Vortex's turn their heads, spotting them on the stairs. Mrs. Vortex smiled at him brilliantly. "Jimmy! It's been so long since we've seen you, dear! Your mother and father invited us over for some pie." She raised the foil-covered plate up and smiled towards Judy. Suddenly, Hugh walked in, looking a little disgruntled about the fact that he had to give some of his pie away.

Jimmy nodded and smiled in return. "Nice to see you, Mrs. Vortex. Mr. Vortex."

Mr. Vortex smiled. "Have you seen Cindy lately?"

Jimmy froze at the very bottom step, and he could hear Sheen snickering in his ear behind him. "He's done more than _see_her." Jimmy elbowed Sheen in the stomach and he groaned.

Putting a smile back on his face, Jimmy replied, "Actually, I ran into her the other day. But I don't think she remembered me very well."

"Nice lie." Sheen muttered sarcastically. Jimmy fought the urge to elbow him again.

Mrs. Vortex and Judy both nodded sadly. "Poor girl. We've had quite a few people come over to help her with her memory problem. I believe she's with Betty now." Mrs. Vortex said.

Sheen glanced at Jimmy, and Jimmy winced. Great. She was with Betty, doing who-knows-what and probably getting herself drunk and even more angry at him. When Cindy Vortex got pissed at him, she never took time to "cool off." No, she stayed mad until he apologized/begged/groveled. And in time she would just get angrier.

He was definitely screwed.

Jimmy made a show of pulling his sleeve up and looking at his watch. "Oh, well I have to go! I have to meet Charlotte for our date."

His parents nodded and him and Sheen walked out the door behind the Vortex's, waving goodbye and getting into Jimmy's car hastily. Sheen laughed as he put his seatbelt on. "Well, of all the people Cindy chooses to hang out with, she chooses-"

"Betty Quinlan." Jimmy finished for him, grumbling to himself as he put his own seatbelt on. He turned on the engine and started to back out of the driveway.

"I believe we need a song for this occasion. JIMMY'S SCREWED, HIS GIRLFRIEND'S A BANSHEE, CINDY'S AGAINST HIM, SHEEN'S LAUGHING, HAHAHAHAHAHA-"

"Shut up, Sheen!"

--

Cindy had a very, very bad feeling.

She was sitting in Married Man's SUV, downtown (or, she guessed it was downtown. There was a lot of people and a lot of different stores and stuff, so what else could it be?) Retroville, and she didn't know what direction her house was in or anything. A few yards in front of them, she guessed that the building in front of them was a restaurant, judging by the amount of people going in. Well, that and the fact that there was a sign that said, "The Best Italian Restaurant Around!"

She wanted out of the damn SUV. Married Man was _all over_ her, and she felt uncomfortable and uneasy. She had kissed him back at first, but now that her head was much clearer and her anger had diminished a little as the time wore on, she just wanted to shove him off her and slap him in the face.

But she supposed it was too late for that now.

So she let him kiss her, not kissing back but not pulling back either, and didn't respond whenever he trailed his lips down her neck to her collarbone…

She didn't want to sleep with Married Man, for many reasons;

A). He was _married_.

B.) She felt like…well, she didn't feel like she had _done_ anything like that before, since she lost her memory.

C.) Oh yeah, she has amnesia. Duh.

D.) She had her mind on Jimmy, half-mad at him, half-sad. It didn't matter what she felt about him, really, just the fact she had her mind on another man while this _other _man was trying to make out with her.

E.) She still felt a little tipsy. Drunk sex equals big no-no, and even Cindy (who had lost her memory and didn't even know her favorite color) knew _that_.

As she re-listed every point in her head, she was convinced.

Sleeping around, doing drugs, evil-manipulative people. She could handle that.

But she could _not_ handle Married Man.

So she put her hands in between them, making it look like she was finally getting into it, but to Married Man's surprise of course, she put her hands on his shoulders and shoved him away with all her might, turning towards the door and thrusting it open before he could regain his composure and try to stop her.

She could hear him calling her name as she ran down the sidewalk, running into some very nicely-dressed people going into the restaurant and stopped only when she couldn't see the SUV anymore, and she leaned against the glass wall on the right side of the restaurant entrance, hoping no one would see her.

As she attempted to catch her breath, she just happened to look up and see a familiar figure heading towards her. Or, heading towards the restaurant. Cindy's eyes narrowed and she sunk down lower, hoping the overall darkness of the night and the bushes beside the entrance would hide her from him.

She saw him get closer, and she could feel her heart beating faster with each step he took. He went right past her, not even a glance her way (she didn't know if she should be angry, sad, or relieved at that) and walked right up to none other than his precious girlfriend, Charlotte.

The little tramp.

Huffing angrily, Cindy decided that once they were out of her sight, she was calling her mother and asking her to pick her up. Her excuse would be, "Oh, I was taking a walk around town with Betty, and we got separated and I got lost."

Perfect. Using her amnesia has a weapon.

--

Jimmy kept his mind on Cindy during the whole duration of the date, no problem. When he looked at Charlotte, he imagine it was Cindy sitting across from him. That was the easy part.

The hard part was trying to act the opposite of what Charlotte liked about him. He ordered for the both of them (Charlotte always liked for him to do that), and took care to order the priciest item for himself, and the cheapest meal for Charlotte, enjoying the offended and angry look on her face. He also bought the cheap wine, and he could see her wrinkling her nose across the table at him, a sign she was agitated. Nice.

He didn't laugh at Charlotte's little puns and jokes she always made, but that wasn't hard to do. She wasn't very funny in the first place. He did his best to treat her like she was incompetent compared to him, and he talked about his job and the work he did, something Charlotte always hated.

After their food had arrived, Charlotte got up from her seat and announced she was going to the Ladies' Room, her nose wrinkling and her eyes narrowed at him. Jimmy just smiled.

He glanced around the room for awhile, wishing that he would've had time to pick a different restaurant. It was too fancy for his liking. He spotted the entrance, seeing the hostess arguing with some blonde-headed girl, who looked angry enough to spit-

Shit. Cindy.

He didn't know why she was there, how she found him, or how the hell he was going to explain things when everything backfired in his face. If Cindy saw him she would probably talk to him, and when Charlotte came back she would see Cindy and get jealous and probably even break…up…with him.

Yes. That's what he _wanted_. Smiling in triumph, he got up from his seat and made his way over to Cindy.

--

"…I just want to use your damn phone! My cell phone is dead and I have _amnesia_. In other words, I have no idea where I freaking live!" Cindy was saying - or rather, yelling - to the hostess, but she just shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Miss. The phone can only be used by customers. If you would like, I could give you a number and seat you. Or, there is a pay phone down the road-"

"That would be nice, if I had any money. And I don't want to eat here, I just want to go home!" Why was this lady being so complicated? It's not like she had asked to taste the food before the cooks gave it to the customers.

The lady shook her head again. "I can't help you then, I'm sorry."

Cindy sighed with defeat, and decided she would try her luck and walk home, risking being found by Married Man, getting kidnapped/raped, or getting lost. And it would be all "Jane the Hostess's" fault.

When she looked up, there was two a hand, a male hand, holding two quarters in between his thumb and pointer finger. Cindy gasped with surprise, looking at the male's face. Then she winced.

"Oh. Hey, Jimmy."

He nodded, a slight smile on his face. Cindy wanted to cry and smile at the same time. She gingerly took the quarters from his hand, careful not to touch him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked softly.

Cindy smiled bitterly. "I don't believe that's any of your business."

The smile on his face disappeared. He frowned. "Don't be like that, Cindy."

She laughed loudly. "Oh, why _shouldn't_ I be like that? I mean, you kiss me and then I find out you have a _girlfriend_? I mean, does she even _know_ about this?" She exclaimed.

"Well, she knows now." A feminine voice said behind Jimmy.

They both turned towards Charlotte, Cindy mentally hitting herself for putting her foot in her mouth, because she really hadn't wanted to break the two of them up. She was just angry that Jimmy hadn't bothered to cheat in the first place.

Jimmy winced, but he was smiling inside, because this is what he was hoping would happen. No, he didn't want to really hurt Charlotte, but now at least he knew that she was going to break up with him.

"I can't believe you!" Charlotte screamed, getting the attention of almost everyone in the restaurant. Cindy jumped a little.

"Charlotte-"

"No! I won't hear it! You and me, Jimmy Neutron, are OVER FOREVER!" With that, she smacked him with her purse and stalked out of the restaurant, leaving behind a slightly-aching Jimmy and a guilty Cindy.

And a lot of people staring at them.

Jimmy grabbed Cindy's hand after a moment, pulling her out of the restaurant and towards his car. "Hey, I'm not going _anywhere_ with you, buddy!"

Jimmy sighed. "Cindy, we could do this the easy way, or the hard way."

They had stopped in the middle of the road, Cindy glaring at him, and Jimmy clutching her hand. Suddenly, she heard her name being called by someone and she turned her head to the left, spotting Married Man. Or just she call him, Married Stalker Guy?

Eyes widening, Cindy ran towards Jimmy's car, leaving him behind. "Okay, let's go!"

A little put off by the guy running towards them, Jimmy unlocked his car so Cindy could get in but didn't make a move to get in himself.

"Cindy!" The guy called, stopping near Jimmy.

"Who are you?" Jimmy asked quietly.

"I'm Robert. Cindy and I…we're…" He struggled to find the right word. _Boyfriend _and _girlfriend _wouldn't work. _Lovers_ sounded kind of tacky and there weren't many in-betweens.

"Well, you're nothing to her now."

Robert glared at him. "You have no say in this! Who are _you_ anyways?"

"I'm Jimmy." Cindy was making wild gestures for him to get in the car, but he ignored her. "I'm…Cindy's boyfriend." He lied.

"Oh, really? Well that hasn't stopped us before." Robert gave a wolfish grin and Jimmy felt him get angry. Unable to control himself, he did the one thing that he had never done for a girl before, ever.

Putting his right hand into a fist, he stared at Robert's annoying arrogant expression and pulled his arm back, punching him right in the face.

--

**Jimmy, you're my hero. REVIEWWW. **


	11. Phase II: Lie Through Your Teeth

**I'm going to have less time to write, because my grandma is getting eye surgery, so I'm going to have to kind-of take care of her. Tomorrow, I'm going to be busy, and maybe Saturday/Sunday, too. Sorry. MISS ME, I LOVE YOU.**

**Poll; there's only one vote for **_**Identities. **_**Vote now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron. They own **_**me**_**.**

_**Identities**_

_**Chapter 11 - Phase II: Lie Through Your Teeth**_

_**--**_

Cindy's jaw dropped.

Jimmy just punched Married Man. Jimmy just punched Married Man. Jimmy just punched Married Man.

The scene kept replaying itself in her head, and each time she found it was much, much harder to be mad at him anymore. She was still speechless when Jimmy opened the door and seated himself, starting the car. He glanced at her, waving a hand in front of her face.

"You okay?"

Cindy shook her head. "I can't believe you just did that!" She pointed to his fist, which was bleeding a little. She had seen Married Man when he walked (but more like crawled) away. He looked much worse.

Jimmy shrugged, as if punching people in the middle of the road downtown was an everyday thing. "He's an asshole." He stopped, and looked at her again. "Wait, who is that guy, anyways?"

Cindy's eyes widened and she settled herself into her seat nervously. "No one. Just a guy…I mean, I don't who he really is, but Betty said I had a thing with him. I don't remember him or anything." She wasn't really _lying_, she just didn't tell him the whole truth. Like the simple fact that Married Man was, well, married.

Jimmy nodded, not suspicious at all. She did have amnesia, remember?

"He won't go near you again, or at least he shouldn't. If he does, I can always punch him again." He grinned at her. Cindy rolled her eyes, but she was secretly glad. Married Man was creepy.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Cindy tore her eyes away from the moving scenery outside her window and said, "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home."

"Oh." That's all she could say. She felt disappointed, but why? She didn't want to stay with him, did she? He _was_ a single man, now, after all. But then again, he was a cheater. Could she even trust him?

After deciding that yes, it was best if he took her home, Jimmy replied, "But it looks like no one is home." They were right in front of her house.

Cindy sighed. "I could always climb through the window again."

Jimmy raised a brow at her. "You really want to do that?"

Cindy shook her head slowly. "Not really."

With that, Jimmy expertly spun the car into his own driveway, leaving Cindy feeling a slight sense of vertigo. Climbing out of the car, she realized something.

She was going to Jimmy's house (or well, his parents house). It was dark. And they were alone.

Shit.

--

Jimmy had lied.

It was a little lie - it didn't matter much. Just the fact that her parents really were home. Their car was just in the garage, but Cindy didn't have to know that. The only _reason_ he had lied was so he could talk to her face-to-face without interruptions. His parents were probably either asleep or out, he didn't really care which.

He used his key to open the front door and lead Cindy inside, and he noticed out of the corner of his eye her looking around curiously. Sometimes, he almost forgot the fact that she had amnesia. She didn't exactly _act_ as if she had lost her memory. Her attitude seemed mostly the same.

"Does someone have a duck fetish, or something?" She asked, sounding confused.

Jimmy snorted. "My dad."

She nodded.

This place so was familiar. When she had walked in, she had felt dizzy and lightheaded. She could see scenes playing in her head, scenes that was probably from her past. A party. Dancing. Music. Chaos. It was all going through her head at one time, and she felt the need to sit down.

Moving towards the couch, she seated herself as she heard Jimmy moving around in what she guessed was the kitchen. It was dark throughout the house, couldn't they turn a light on? She felt faint.

Suddenly, Jimmy was sitting beside her, handing her a drink. It was a purple can…it also looked familiar. She gave him a questioning look, and he said, "Purple flurp. Soda. It's…your favorite. Or it was…" He sounded confused, too.

She took a experimental drink. It was good. She supposed it was her favorite.

Cindy stared sadly down at her drink. How was she supposed to live like this? Never knowing anything about herself or others, always confused. It would take forever to regain all the memories and stuff she learned that she had lost from the accident.

She guessed it was better than still being in a coma, or even dead. But what was life even worth if she couldn't even remember?

Jimmy set his soda down on the coffee table in front of them, startling her out of her thoughts. He looked tense and weary. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it again. She set her soda down next to his and waited. She had all the time in the world, anyways.

He turned to her, suddenly, and said, "I'm sorry. When I kissed you the other night…I shouldn't have, really. I mean, I _wanted_ to, and it felt good, it's just that I shouldn't have cheated."

Cindy nodded, speechless again. But he continued, "And I don't want you to feel bad about me and Charlotte breaking up, because I was going to break up with her anyway. I don't really like her that much. I've always loved someone else." He laughed bitterly. "You know what I mean?"

Cindy shook her head sadly. In a different time, in a different situation, maybe. If she remembered stuff, maybe. But she had no idea what he meant, really. Being with someone, but loving someone else -

And then, if felt like a train hit her. Scenes of her and Nick when they were still dating, unknown scenes of the past of her and Jimmy, strong emotions running through her. She put a hand to her head, wincing. She sure hoped this didn't happen every time she hung out with Jimmy.

Jimmy put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Are you okay, Cindy?"

She nodded slowly. "Um, yeah. It's just…I think I might know what you're talking about…"

He looked confused. "You do?"

Cindy shrugged. "I'm not really sure, but when you said that…I kind of felt like, well, as if something from my past was coming back to me."

He nodded. "How many times has that happened?"

She smiled weakly. "What, in the past hour or in the past few days?"

Jimmy sighed, rubbing his temples. "The past few days."

"Only a couple times. And it only happens when I'm with you."

He looked at her strangely, an indescribable look in his eyes. "Only when you're with me?"

She nodded, still confused.

He looked nervous, all of a sudden. "Cindy…I have to tell you something. And I'm not sure if I should tell you this, because of you're amnesia and what just happened, it might be too much for you to handle at the moment. But, I need to tell you, or else it might just burst out of me." He sounded desperate.

"Well, it can't get much worse than this, can it?" Cindy asked, slumping down on the couch. She was so tired. Going to clubs, drinking, almost having sex with Married Man, watching Married Man get punched, those memories coming back to her…she felt like she could sleep for weeks.

She saw Jimmy take a few deep breaths. What was so important that he had to tell her? He made it sound like he was going to tell her that her cat died or something. She stifled a laugh, and then she stopped.

Wait, did she even _have_ a cat?

He turned to her, looking into her eyes, catching her off guard. She felt dizzy again.

"Cindy…I love you."

And she fainted.

--

**If this is horribly short, I'm sorry. But it's intense, right?**

**Yay. Please review!**


	12. Phase III: Hit and Runs

_**Identities**_

_**Chapter 12 - Phase III: Hit-and-Runs (are the way to go)**_

_**-- **_

Cindy hoped it was all just a bad and strange dream.

Well, the part about Jimmy saying "I love you" was good, but seriously. SHE FAINTED ON HIM. She was _mortified_. Plus, she couldn't even find him now. It was like he had dropped off the face of the Earth, never to be found.

But then again, he probably shouldn't have told her that while she was in such a vulnerable state. She couldn't even keep her life together…how was she supposed to deal with this?

Jimmy could help her, maybe. But would things be awkward for them now? What if she couldn't ever face him again?

Maybe he was embarrassed, too. Maybe he thought she had fainted because of his confession, but it was more of the fact that she was extremely exhausted and all those weird memories from the past kept popping up while she was in his presence. His little declaration had just been the last straw, is all.

And she _could've_ told him that, but no. He was nowhere to be found, and now she was sitting with Libby on her front porch, sipping coffee and trying to stop from bursting into tears.

Really. Because someone who has amnesia shouldn't be this stressed out.

Cindy sighed, and Libby gave her a sympathetic look. She had told Libby the whole entire story, from the time she had left the ice cream shoppe up until last night when she had passed out. And Libby had just sat there, nodding at times and gasping at others, giving her a hug after the story was finished and offering to hunt Jimmy down.

Cindy had shook her head and said, "It would be much more enjoyable if I could do it myself."

Now they were sitting in silence, and Libby took a deep breath, "I know where Jimmy is."

Cindy sharply looked towards Libby, her eyes narrowed. "What? Why didn't you tell me?"

Libby winced, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you more upset."

Cindy deflated. She could understand her reasoning. "So, where is the hit-and-runner?"

With a small chuckle, Libby replied, "Well, he's back at work. He was on vacation…that's the only reason he's in Retroville anyways. He's at NASA."

Cindy's eyes widened despite her casual and nonchalant expression. "Wow. He told me he loved me and then he runs away. Hm, but that was after he kissed me. When he had a girlfriend. And then he punched Married Man. After breaking up with his girlfriend. My life…is so screwed up." She tipped her head back and rested it on the back of the chair she was sitting in.

"Well…you're surprisingly…calm about this." Libby observed warily.

Cindy shrugged, her eyes closed. "You could say that I can't take much more of this."

--

Because of her amnesia, Cindy had forgotten her e-mail address and password. She thought this was frustrating and amusing at the same time. So, with a little help from Libby, she made a new e-mail address, and in turn - with more help from Libby, found out Jimmy's e-mail address. And, well, e-mailed him.

To: brainblast801

From: greeneyedgoddess

Subject: You're better at running than I am, you know that?

Good job, Neutron. I didn't think you would have the courage to do it. I mean, what guy pours his heart out and then leaves the next morning?

Oh, right. Jerks do. On one-night stands.

…okay, that was a little out of line. Sorry. It's not your fault you had to leave, I guess. But it isn't _my_ fault I passed out on you, so I guess neither of us are at wrong here, are we?

But I _do_ need to tell you something. Something important. And I can't tell you it in a e-mail.

So…coming back to Retroville anytime soon? Or am I going to have to make a roadtrip?

- Cindy.

To: greeneyedgoddess

From: brainblast801

Subject: It's something I strive for everyday of my life.

You have amnesia, Cindy Vortex. You're not leaving Retroville, got it?

And I do apologize for leaving, and I hadn't even planned on leaving until my co-worker, Riley, called me this morning and told me there was an emergency. So please, wait until I come back. I still have a whole week of vacation left, I just don't know when I can come back.

And I don't blame you for passing out, Cindy. I probably shouldn't have put so much stress on you. It's my fault.

And you _can_ tell me whatever you need to tell me in an e-mail, but why won't you?

Roadtrips are out of the question. You're going _nowhere_ in your state.

- Jimmy.

To: brainblast801

From: greeneyedgoddess

Subject: It's a very valuable talent to have, really.

One, you are bossing me around. Don't boss me around. It agitates me. Don't agitate a person who has amnesia, Jimmy. How mean of you.

Two, don't guilt-trip me. It's not your fault. WE'RE BOTH INNOCENT.

Three, I can't tell you because it's sacred. Sort of. Don't doubt me.

Four, get your ass over here then! It's going to _burst out of me_.

Sound familiar?

- Cindy.

To: greeneyedgoddess

From: brainblast801

Subject: I know. Hence the reason I want to have it.

Sorry, I forgot that you're an independent woman who doesn't need a man in your life to make her happy. Those are actually you're exact words…about three years ago. Nice, huh?

Okay, I give up. We're both innocent. Right.

Sacred? Nice wording there, but seriously…I'm extremely curious now and I have an idea of what it is, but I don't want to be wrong so I'm not going to tell you.

And you know what? I'm coming in two days. Can you handle that?

- Jimmy.

To: brainblast801

From: greeneyedgoddess

Subject: Don't be a smart-ass with me!

Me, an independent woman who doesn't need a man in my life to make me happy?

Sure, that sounds about right.

Good, because I'm always right. Know that now, Jimmy Neutron.

Yes, _sacred_. Again, DON'T DOUBT ME. And you can tell me, because I won't laugh at you. You're probably right anyways, you genius, you.

Two days. I'll be counting the _minutes_.

Just kidding…that was weird.

- Cindy.

--

The "sacred" thing she had to tell Jimmy really _was_ about to burst out of her. When Libby left, she had given herself time to think about it, and decided that denying it was useless and yes-

She loved him. A lot, apparently.

Could she even _wait_ two days? She sure hoped so.

She spun around in her father's computer chair (the computer was in his study), deep in thought. She jerked and glanced up when she heard a beep and realized she had another e-mail, and this time it wasn't from Jimmy.

To: greeneyedgoddess

From: supermodelbabe

Subject: (none)

So, you're the skank who stole my boyfriend, aren't you?

Well, I just wanted to tell you that it's NOT OVER YET.

I'm coming for you.

--

Cindy gaped at the computer screen. She knew _exactly _who sent her the e-mail (ahem, the bitch Charlotte), so the real question here was, _how the hell did she get her e-mail?_

The only people that knew were Jimmy, Libby, and…Betty. She had e-mailed Betty because she had left her jacket in Betty's car a couple days ago and she wanted it back. There was no possible way that Libby (and she was pretty sure about Jimmy, too) could've given her e-mail address to Charlotte, so the only person that was left was _Betty Quinlan._

Well, if she hadn't of thought Betty was evil and manipulative before, she sure did now.

Didn't _anyone_ have a little sympathy for her? She had amnesia. That was her weapon of choice, but now it wasn't really working. This sucked.

And now, she had a crazy psychopathic woman after her with vengeance on her mind. Cindy might as well consider herself dead already.

And was Charlotte _really_ a supermodel?

How was she supposed to compare with _that?_

--

To: brainblast801

From: supermodelbabe

Subject: (none)

James, my dearest.

I'm _so_ sorry about what happened at the restaurant last night. I just didn't know what to think, you, talking to some strange woman!

But I have decided to forgive you, of course! I do believe that you and me should get together, let's say, Friday night? We could go to dinner, since we didn't get to enjoy our last one. ;)

Oh, and don't worry about the little skank you were talking to at the restaurant. She's going to be taken care of.

Hugs and Kisses,

Charlotte.

To: supermodelbabe

From: brainblast801

Subject: No. Just _no_.

Charlotte, you broke up with me, and truthfully, I'm glad. I mean, we were already growing apart. I think it was time if we broke it off.

And the "skank" you're talking about is _Cindy_. And I have other plans, sorry.

And _trust me_, if you or ANYONE ELSE harms her in anyway, let's just say your modeling career will be cut short.

- Jimmy.

--

**I used the same e-mail addresses that's in **_**dear sweetheart**_**, if you didn't notice. Please review, you guys are being so nice. -smile- I love you all.**

**Sorry about the shortness, but I'll be busy this week and this will hold you guys over, right?**


	13. Phase IV: Sweep Her Off Her Feet

_**Identities**_

_**Chapter 13 - Phase IV: Sweep Her Off Her Feet**_

_**--**_

Jimmy was due back today. Cindy had spent the day before ignoring the threatening e-mails from Charlotte and biding her time by baking.

Yes, baking.

She had a feeling she hadn't done much baking in the past few years, but it was almost therapeutic. Her mother had been shocked and pleased when she had woken up that morning and smelt fresh-baked muffins for breakfast. _See_, she could put her amnesia to good use.

Sometimes.

So now, she was walking through the supermarket, memorizing the aisles and hoping she wasn't kidnapped and murdered by the crazy bitch called Charlotte. She had gotten endless of e-mails, most of them saying, "Stay away from my man!" or, "If you don't leave town, I'll MAKE YOU LEAVE TOWN."

Cindy wasn't scared, she just wished the stupid skank would leave her alone.

Walking down aisle seven, staring at the seemingly endless amount of cereals and soups, she bumped into someone, and she stumbled backwards a few steps before grabbing the shelf and steadying herself. Looking up, she was about to apologize when she saw who she had bumped into.

He looked familiar, but she couldn't remember who he was if she had known him. He had dark hair and dark eyes and was wearing a purple shirt with some sort of character on it. An action figure?

"Hey, Cindy! How are ya?" The man asked, grinning down at her.

Cindy forced a smile and shrugged. "Pretty good, I guess…um, I hate to ask this, but…what's your name?"

The man's smile disappeared, "I'm Sheen."

Sheen…Sheen…Sheen! She _had_ heard that name before. Libby had mentioned it to her a few times, weren't they engaged?

Cindy nodded rapidly, a look of comprehension on her face. Sheen grinned again. "I think I might remember you." She didn't want to get his hopes up too much.

"Awesome! Wait, what's my favoritest thing ever?" He attempted to cross his arms to cover his shirt, narrowing his eyes at her. Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Um…," She looked at the writing on his shirt. Why not take a wild guess? "Ultralord…?"

Sheen gasped. "How did you _know_?"

Cindy shrugged. "Maybe my amnesia went away." She muttered sarcastically.

He looked confused, "Really? Has your talking to me saved your memory? I'M A SAINT!" He shot his arms up in the air triumphantly.

Cindy gaped at him.

Wow. What a freak.

"Um…no. I was kidding."

"Oh. Okay." Sheen rubbed the back of his neck, only looking slightly sheepish. "So…what are you doing here?"

Cindy shrugged. "Um…trying to jog my memory, I guess. Just thinking."

Sheen nodded. They both started walking down the aisle again, rounding the corner and passing the deli, turning into aisle eight. "Sounds fun. Have you seen Jimmy lately?" He tried to sound casual, but he looked very eager.

Cindy sighed. "Well, he's returning today. He had some sort of emergency at work." Then she froze. Wait a minute…why would Sheen ask that? Had Jimmy told Sheen about what had happened between them? "Why did you ask that?"

Sheen looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Um, no reason. No reason at all." He said quickly, looking away. Cindy just shook her head, deciding to let it go. "Okay, I know everything." He admitted in a rush.

Cindy turned to him, a smirk on her face. "That's no surprise." She commented dryly. "So you heard about the Charlotte ordeal?" Sheen nodded, gulping.

But she just shrugged. "I think she wants to kill me." She admitted.

Sheen paused, looking at her curiously. "Charlotte wants to kill everyone."

Cindy snorted. "But she _especially_ wants to kill me. She's been sending me e-mails saying she's going to drive me out of town. But I haven't seen her yet. Maybe she's forming a mob." Cindy giggled despite herself.

But Sheen didn't laugh, he was looking past aisle eight, towards the aisle across from them. Cindy's gaze flickered from him to where he was looking, and gasped.

Speak of the devil, and she will come.

Damn you, Charlotte.

--

Jimmy knocked on Cindy's parents' door, sighing. It was literally killing him inside, just thinking about what Cindy had to tell him. He had what he thought was a pretty good guess, but he didn't want to get his hopes up.

Was it possible that she loved him back?

Well, he was going to find out.

Cindy's mother opened the door, all fake smiles and caffeine-induced energy. Like her daughter. Her fake-smile turned sincere when she spotted him, "Jimmy! Are you here for Cindy?"

Jimmy nodded. "Is she in?"

She shook her head. "Nope, I do believe she walked to the supermarket. Said she was going to pick up some things, maybe take a walk. If you see her, will you tell her that I don't like how she disappears like she does? It's not healthy in her state." A concerned expression replaced her recent happy one.

Jimmy nodded, "Will do. Nice seeing you, Mrs. Vortex."

"Goodbye, Jimmy!" And the door shut.

Jimmy sighed, walking down the steps of the front porch and got in his car. Walking would take too long, and he was impatient.

The things he did for this woman.

--

Cindy squealed as quietly as she could without gaining attention from her hateful-stalker. "Hide me!" She ran past Sheen, down aisle eight and past the deli and down the row.

Aisle seven, aisle six, aisle five, aisle four…

And someone caught her arm. _I'm screwed_, Cindy thought morbidly.

**THE WILL OF CINDY VORTEX**

- by…Cindy Vortex. Surprise, surprise.

- All my clothes, shoes, accessories, etc…go to Libby. Or charity. Either one.

- My car, which is who-knows-where (I don't even know what kind of car I drive), goes to my parents', so they call sell it and get MONEY! Or, charity.

- The official barstool at the grungy bar that has my name on it can go to Jimmy, because I cheated during the drinking contest (but still lost) and bribed the bartender to put my name on it instead of his. Sorry, Jimmy.

- My laptop…gets to be buried with me. Or, charity. Charity, charity, charity.

- My blackberry. Also buried with me. And NO, I'M NOT GIVING IT TO CHARITY. Just, NO.

NOTE: I have realized that I don't have much stuff. Oh well.

SEND THE REST TO CHARITY.

NOTE times two: TELL JIMMY that I love him. Please and thank you.

**THE END.**

Cindy had her eyes squeezed shut, feeling a hand on her arm and she immediately tried to jerk away without even looking at her kidnapper. Charlotte must have hired hit men.

Shit shit shit shit shit SHIT.

"Cindy!" She risked opening one eye a little bit and sighed with relief.

"Oh, hi Jimmy. Nice to see you." She smiled sheepishly.

Jimmy sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" She shrugged helplessly.

"It's not _my_ fault your ex-girlfriend is psycho and she wants to kill me." Cindy defended herself.

Jimmy shook his head. "I've talked to Charlotte, and Sheen's taking care of her. Now, shall we go?" She nodded and he pulled her through the supermarket towards the exit.

Aisle three, aisle two, aisle one. Home free.

They were about to get into Jimmy's car (very, very nice BMW. Lucky duck!) when Cindy tugged on his hand and said, "I need to tell you something."

Jimmy just smiled. "I know. I figured you telling me in my lab would be better than in the middle of the sidewalk."

She shrugged. "It really doesn't _matter_ where I tell you. I just need to say it."

He frowned. "Okay…"

Cindy smiled, reaching up to whisper in his ear softly.

"I love you too."

When she pulled back, she was glad to see the joy and happiness in his eyes before she closed her eyes altogether, forgetting Charlotte, her amnesia, the people staring at them as they walked by, _everything_.

He could make everything better.

--

**Short, again! UGH. Sorry. Really, I am. It's either super long chapters that take me FOREVER to put out or shorter chapters that come out every few days. **

**Which would you rather have?**

**REVIEW.**


	14. Phase V: Achieve Some Closure

_**Identities**_

_**Chapter 14 - Phase V: Achieve Some Closure (last chapter and epilogue)**_

_**--**_

To: supermodelbabe

From: greeneyedgoddess

Subject: HAHAHAHA.

You thought you were sosmart, trying to sneak up on me in the supermarket like that. Who do you think you are?

Jimmy and I are dating now, get used to that now. And you can't do anything about it, so THERE.

Back off, you anorexic-plastic-superficial BE-OTCH.

Yeah, I said it. What are you gonna do?

--

To: greeneyedgoddess

From: musicsavesmysoul

Subject: WOAH.

Girl, are you and Jimmy together? Why did I have to find out by _Sheen_, of all people? I should be the first to know. I _am_ your best friend, you know.

So…when's the wedding?

No, just kidding. But seriously, HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?

- Libby.

--

To: musicsavesmysoul

From: greeneyedgoddess

Subject: Woah is right.

The answer to your questions is YES, WE'RE TOGETHER.

It's strange and amazing and wonderful at the same time. Nice, huh? Sorry you had to find out by Sheen…it's like he's onto everything Jimmy and I do. Well, maybe not _everything_…

The wedding?

You suck, Folfax.

Well it started with him saying _I love you _and then I sealed the deal by saying _I love you too. _It's _that_ easy.

- Cindy

--

To: greeneyedgoddess

From: brainblast801

Subject: (none)

I think Charlotte hates me now. Not only is she sending me e-mails, she's sending me text messages, voicemails, and real letters.

I might have to go under the witness protection program, or something.

Anyway, Sheen is asking me when you're moving in with me.

I don't even want to know how he got _that_ idea, but then I started thinking about it…

I'm back at work now, and we barely see each other…and yet you should stay in Retroville, recovering from your memory loss.

Thoughts on this?

- Jimmy.

--

To: brainblast801

From: greeneyedgoddess

Subject: There _is_ a subject!

Well, if Charlotte hates you now, that means she should _leave you alone_. But obviously, she doesn't and she's not. Sucks for you!

No, just kidding…if you're going into the WPP, so am I.

Well…

Um. I suppose if you _asked_ me to _move in_ with you, I would say _yes_. But you haven't asked, so I don't know.

I don't need to stay in Retroville to get better, Jimmy.

ALL I NEED IS YOOUUUUU…

Oh my God. Too much coffee in one morning.

- Cindy.

--

To: greeneyedgoddess

From: brainblast801

Subject: Fine. Subject, subject, subject.

Nice logic you have there. Too bad Charlotte doesn't follow logic that pertains to most normal humans.

I believe a life under the WPP would be nice, don't you think?

I may not be a pro when it comes to hints and subtlety, but you're being move obvious than I think you realize. So, with that statement…

Will you move in with me, Cindy?

I can't believe we're doing this over e-mail.

You know…

Caffeine so early in the morning for such a coffee-sensitive person like you isn't good. Lay off the coffee.

- Jimmy.

--

Cindy had literally squealed when she read Jimmy's last e-mail. Did she plan on moving in with him? _Hell_ yes.

She was totally thankful for everything that her parents had done over the past few weeks, but she was sick with living with them. She felt like she was treated like a little kid, or a teenager at the most. They liked to play with "curfews" and enjoyed "checking in with her." Of course, she couldn't blame them. They hadn't had much contact over the past few years, and they were just making some lost time.

And she was currently wondering how the hell they would react when they found out she was moving out so quickly. But they liked Jimmy, so they shouldn't freak out _too_ bad…

But of course, Jimmy had been right. Moving away from Retroville probably wasn't the best idea; this is where she had lived for the majority of her childhood, adolescence, and adulthood, and being around familiar places and people would help with her amnesia.

Maybe…she didn't have to move in with him so quickly. They could take their time, she had plenty of it. It shouldn't even take that long for her to move in with him, she didn't have all that much stuff. She had shared most of her stuff with Nick when she had lived with him.

"Cindy!"

She jumped from her comfortable position on her bed, where she was holding the printed-version of Jimmy's e-mail. She sighed, walking out of her room and down the stairs. "Coming, coming…"

She froze on the bottom step, her eyes widening as she saw her mother, who was holding the front door open, and the person standing in her entryway, who just happened to be none other than THE _Charlotte_.

"Um, she says that you two are friends." Her mother sent her a confused glance and Cindy shrugged.

"Depends on what you mean by _friends_." She crossed her arms.

"I just need to talk to you." Charlotte looked a little regretful, anxious, and like she was completely on-edge. Good. Cindy Vortex was a dangerous woman.

"Fine." She said briskly, slipping on a pair of flip-flops and walked through her front door, Charlotte stumbling after her. She heard the soft click of her front door, but she knew that her mother was probably watching out the window, just to be safe.

Cindy spun around to face Charlotte when she was a good ways out of her mother's vision, standing beside a pretty row of lush, green bushes.

Charlotte narrowed her eyes. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm giving up."

A little surprised, she replied, "What? No more threatening e-mails?"

Charlotte sighed, shaking her head. "I met someone else."

Cindy smiled a little, and nodded in understanding. "Well, that's wonderful. And?"

She shrugged daintily, an I'm-so-beautiful-and-wonderful smile spreading across her features. "I figured you would be happy about that. But if you _want_ me to continue following Jimmy, then I will - "

"No! No, that's fine." Cindy said quickly, rapidly shaking her head.

"Well, this doesn't mean we're friends, or anything. I still hate you." Charlotte sniffed.

Cindy rolled her eyes. "Okay, that's fine by me." She shrugged. Then, with a smile and an idea, she added, "But I _do_ know someone who you'd be great friends with."

--

Cindy grinned triumphantly, watching as Charlotte Donaldson and Betty Quinlan hit it off immediately. She had brought a reluctant Charlotte to the grungy bar that she knew both Charlotte and Betty would hate, and it was almost like wonderful-friendship-at-first-sight.

As long as she had them both off her back, Cindy didn't care.

And it felt like things were getting so much better now, too; her and Jimmy were together, Charlotte was moving on, Betty gave up on her, and Married Man had disappeared, probably in his house, with his wife, where he should have been all along. Now, all she needed was to see Jimmy and they could -

She suddenly felt a finger tap her shoulder, and she turned around warily, only to meet a pair of pretty (handsome?) blue eyes and a familiar devious smile. Jimmy. How ironic. Or was _cliché_ the right word?

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a bright smile on her face.

Jimmy snaked an arm around her waist and brought her close to him, rolling his eyes. "Well, that's a nice greeting." He pouted playfully.

Smirking, she leaned in and he met her halfway, enveloping them both in a passionate kiss, and yet again, Cindy forgot about everything surrounding her, like nothing was ever wrong in the world.

She was brought out of her dream-like state when she heard a strange tapping beside her. Jimmy pulled away from her reluctantly, and they both looked towards the bar.

"Sorry for interrupting," The smirking bartender - the same one that she had seen the first night she had seen Jimmy - said, "But I would like to let you know that your barstool is done." He pointed below them.

All three of them looked down and Cindy laughed. It said _Cindy and Jimmy, June 30__th__, 2008_ on it, stating that they had "won" a drinking contest…despite the fact that Jimmy had won.

"I figured I'd put both of your names on their." The bartender shrugged and turned away, going to serve another customer.

Jimmy sat down on their barstool, and pulled Cindy down to sit on his lap.

"Guess what?" She said excitedly.

"What? You haven't been drinking a lot of coffee today, have you?" He asked, eyeing her warily.

Cindy rolled her eyes. "Not really." She lied. And she could tell that he didn't believe her, either. "But, I found out who I am."

Jimmy peered into her eyes, looking intrigued. "Really? And who are you?"

She smiled, feeling truly happy. "I'm a person, who has amnesia…and I'm okay with that."

--

**EPILOGUE:**

_TWO YEARS LATER._

To: greeneyedgoddess

From: musicsavesmysoul

Subject: You're kidding.

Sheen told me something interesting today.

Is it true?

- Libby.

--

To: brainblast801

From: greeneyedgoddess

Subject: Shit.

Jimmy, oh no. Libby and Sheen - they _know_.

Did you tell anyone?!

- Cindy.

--

To: musicsavesmysoul

From: greeneyedgoddess

Subject: Um…what?

What are you talking about? What did Sheen tell you?

I'm _not_ pregnant, if that's what it is.

AND YOU SIGH A BREATH OF RELIEF.

- Cindy.

--

To: greeneyedgoddess

From: brainblast801

Subject: Watch your language.

No I haven't _told_.

Have you?

- Jimmy.

--

To: greeneyedgoddess

From: musicsavesmysoul

Subject: You know what!

Don't play dumb with me, Cindy Vortex.

Or should I say, future Mrs. Cindy _Neutron_?

YOU BETTER NOT BE EFFING PREGNANT. I'M NOT EVEN PREGNANT YET.

NO SIGH OF RELIEF. NO!

- Libby.

--

To: brainblast801

From: greeneyedgoddess

Subject: You're being mean.

_Sorry_. Just asking!

What's with your blunt and mean e-mails?

AND NO I HAVEN'T TOLD.

- Cindy.

--

To: musicsavesmysoul

From: greeneyedgoddess

Subject: HUH?

WHAT. OMG.

NOT. PREGNANT.

- Cindy.

--

To: FORWARDED MESSAGE: musicsavesmysoul, ultralordrulez, supermodel babe, brainblast801, llamalover21, sophisticatedchick

From: greeneyedgoddess

Subject: HAHAHAHA.

I'm getting _married_.

I'm _engaged_.

To _Jimmy Neutron_.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

BUT I'M NOT PREGGERS.

THANK YOU.

LOVE,

CINDY (SOON-TO-BE-NEUTRON) VORTEX

--

**It's over. Sadness. **

**LEAVE REVIEWS, YOU KNOW YOU GUYS ROCK. READ MY NEWEST STORY. **

**Thanks for everything, guys. (:**


End file.
